


CAMELOT METAL CITY

by agewa



Category: Detroit Metal City, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I'm not joking - Freeform, M/M, also death metal, more crack than humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Твердо уверенный, что только добрая музыка может привести людей к счастью и спасти мир, наивный деревенский паренек Мерлин отправляется учиться в Лондон. Как ни странно, у мира на этот счет другое мнение...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Фьюжн с Detroit Metal City.  
> Написан в соавторстве с Androgynous Whoredom, Yond и Аллен, мальчик-который-выжил на первый Merlin Big Bang на diary.ru  
> Идея родилась в первых числах января из обсуждения Артурианы и того, что в одной из книг мусолится тема отца Мерлина - Князя Тьмы.   
> (На тот момент вышло только два сезона, так текст несколько устарел и был немного обновлен перед выкладкой.)
> 
>  
> 
> Мне очень, очень стыдно.

**0\. DREAMS**

С самого детства Мерлин мечтал.

Лежа на спине в поле за домом, он бездумно глядел в небо, и перед его взором облака меняли форму, простираясь по синему полотну картинами древних баталий. Рыцари сражались на турнирах за благосклонность Прекрасных Дам, могущественные волшебники беседовали с драконами, народ холмов плел свои интриги… Когда он подрос, образы воображаемого прошлого сменились видениями – желаемого – будущего; Мерлин представлял себя на белом лимузине, разъезжающим по Лондону и распивающим «Космополитен» с Рыжей Перчинкой (он плакал, когда Spice Girls распались).

Мерлин мечтал о музыке. Он видел себя… ну, не то, чтобы возлежащим на белом рояле и поющим под мягкие аккорды Элтона Джона, но – но, вообще-то, именно так он себя и видел. На приеме у Королевы он тоже себя видел (как и с принцем Уильямом в подсобке для швабр – но это были несколько более другие фантазии), и получающим Грэмми. Иногда он видел себя на сцене Театра Ее Величества – то в роли Рауля, то Призрака, но неизменно потрясающим, неотразимым и вообще.

Мерлин мечтал.

Мерлин мечтал, мечтал исступленно, и именно поэтому убегали за горизонт горы Сноудонии под убаюкивающий стук колес. В Кардиффе его ждала пересадка, а в Лондоне – Королевский Колледж Искусств. 

Мерлин был достаточно практичным, чтобы понимать – впереди ждут не только сладкие пряники. Он был готов – ради своей мечты. Готов был к трудностям, к голодному студенческому существованию, даже к разочарованию в собственном таланте – ну, на многое, в общем.

…Единственное, чего его готовность не предусматривала вовсе, так это того, что однажды вечером он будет под радостные крики фанатов яростно пытаться изнасиловать башню Бритиш Телеком.


	2. GO TO CMC

**1\. GO TO CMC**

Кэмден Таун, бурлящий жизнью в любое время суток, был непривычно пустынен. Казалось, будто какое-то зловещее облако нависло над районом, изгнав его обитателей, и даже гигантский гипсовый кот, нахально взбирающийся по стенке одного из домов, будто подрастерял всю свою браваду и только испуганно жался к кладке. Даже дели возле метро было закрыто.

Засидевшиеся в пабе AT WORLD’S END пьянчужки бочком выбирались на улицу, и стремглав неслись через дорогу, кругом обходя соседнюю дверь.

Клуб UNDERWORLD был окутан тьмой. В качестве тьмы выступала черная органза, живописно развешенная по вывеске. Плакаты следующих шоу – французской поп-группы и японской певички с зелеными волосами печальными черными – щедро политыми из пульверизатора - полосами свисали со стены.

Из приоткрытой двери неслась грохочущая музыка.

-  _[Я – адский террорист!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfJWbkRI85s)_ _  
_ _Вчера я изнасиловал мамашку,_  
А завтра порежу отца.  
Я террорист прямиком из ада!  
Нет у меня ни папаньки, ни маманьки,  
Потому что я их убил!  
Друзей, подружки тоже нет –   
Потому что их я тоже убил!  
Убей, убей, родных убей!  
Убей, убей, всех убей!

\- Гений, какой же он все-таки гений! – шептала, утирая слезы умиления, темноволосая женщина в коже и с сигаретой в руках.

На сцене Мерлин в белом парике, мускульном доспехе и поножах, с развевающимся креп-сатиновым плащом резво дрыгал ногами, не то пытаясь выгрызть струны, не то демонстрируя поразительное умение играть на гитаре зубами.

*

По приезде в Лондон, Мерлин поселился на кампусе. В его общежитии все стены были выкрашены в нежный розовый цвет – что его, честно говоря, более чем устраивало. 

Не сказать, чтобы он резво завел себе друзей, но вскоре их «квартира» - шесть комнат с общей кладовкой и кухней – крепко сдружилась. Довольно равнодушно относясь к присущим их сверстникам бурным увеселениям, они собирались по вечерам в чьей-нибудь (обычно наименее захламленной) комнате, играли в «брехню» и пили вино. Потом кто-нибудь – ну, то есть, Мерлин – доставал гитару. 

\- Музыка должна дарить людям мечты, - однажды заявил он, когда вино ударило в голову. – Это единственное, что осталось у человека личного – музыка и книги. Точнее, не они сами, а те мысли, чувства, которые они вызывают.

\- Что-то ты, друг, замутил!

\- Нет, правда, - горячо запротестовал Мерлин. – Музыка, доступная каждому, принадлежит только одному. Ты будешь смотреть на звезды и вспоминать мелодию, звучавшую, когда ты с девушкой целовался на крыше. И никто никогда не сможет отнять у тебя этих ощущений, этих образов – этой мечты. Они – она – будут только твоей… Вы понимаете?

\- Лично я понимаю, что пора накатить по новой.

\- Ага, разливай.

Вообще-то, Мерлин по окончании университета стал дипломированным звукорежиссером и даже имел предложение работать на BBC.

Но в один судьбоносный – роковой, вернее – день, он решил посетить Кэмден Таун. По чести сказать ему просто нужны были дешевые резиновые сапоги (он никак не мог выбрать между фиолетовыми и неоново-зелеными; ни те, ни другие нисколько не сочетались с его любимыми лазурными штанами и этим особенно привлекали), которых на рынке было в избытке.

Низенький панк с отросшим ирокезом сунул ему в руки листовку.

На ней были написаны проклятые слова: «Дари людям мечты музыкой!»

Он тут же вспомнил про свои пьяные, но от того не менее искренние бредни, и сердце его защемило так сильно, что он едва не пошатнулся.

Следующим же утром, сжимая во вспотевших ладонях демо-запись, Мерлин отправился в офис SlashDragon Records.

(Вообще-то, стоило обратить внимание на зловещий шрифт, которым был написан слоган, ну или на утопленника, живописно вспухшего на заднем плане листовки, но что уж тут поделаешь?)

Там Мерлин познакомился со своим будущим менеджером, Нимуэ.

*

\- _УБЕЙ УБЕЙ_  
УБЕЙ УБЕЙ  
Утопи весь мир в крови! - ревел Мерлин в микрофон, свободной рукой хлопая себя по металлическому гульфику под радостный рев толпы и довольные вздохи Нимуэ.

А он-то всего лишь хотел стать новым Джастином Тимберлейком.


	3. CERBEROS

**2\. CERBEROS**

Каждый день Мерлин с нетерпением ждал вечера. Недалеко от его дома располагался небольшой городской парк – идеальное место для репетиций. Он снова и снова предпринимал попытки принести свое искусство в массы, а заодно – и попрактиковать игру на гитаре. 

« _[Когда я открыл глаза поутру, ты была рядом.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdLAr_6Lo6Y)_ _  
Пекла мне чизкейк_.»

Солнце еще ярко светило, было сухо и тепло – идеальная погода для прогулки. И действительно – в тот день в парке было на удивление много народа. Взрослые, дети. Влюбленные парочки… Никто не обращал на него внимания.

« _Sweet baby, да, ты моя  
милая, милая половинка_ ～♪»

Мерлин увлеченно пел, и неловко подтанцовывал в такт собственному пению. 

\- Ужасно, - отчетливо поговорил мужчина, до недавнего момента сидевший на скамейке неподалеку, - Просто отвратительно. Только я собрался подремать на солнышке… Ни голоса, ни слуха!

У Мерлина буквально опустились руки. Он поставил гитару на асфальт, придерживая ее за гриф, и горько вздохнул.

«Почему люди даже слышать не хотят ту музыку, которую мне на самом деле хочется играть?» Мерлин сжал зубы, борясь с приступом отчаяния. Он знал, что играет и поет хорошо, лучше многих – но при прочем равном слушать публика хотела… ну, если не про расчлененку и насилие, то про измену, секс и вечеринки. Чистая и светлая музыка – почему люди, которые восхищались «Белыми скалами Дувра» небрежно отворачивались от него?

« _Милая девочка, да, ты моя  
Милая, милая возлюбленная!_ »

От игры его отвлек какой-то странный звук. Мерлин огляделся по сторонам – люди все так же шли мимо… Тут он додумался посмотреть вниз, и заметил почти у самых своих ног, белого щенка. Он поскуливал и нетерпеливо махал хвостиком.

\- Тебе нравится моя песня? – просиял Мерлин.

Щенок громко тявкнул в ответ, и лег на асфальт, как будто готовясь слушать дальше.

\- О, это так мило с твоей стороны! – Мерлин даже слегка порозовел, - Погоди-ка, ты наверно голодный.

Он достал из своей сумки пакет с сандвичами.

\- Держи, это должно быть вкусно, - песик довольно зачавкал протянутым куском хлеба с отрубями. Мерлин погладил его по голове. - Хороший мальчик! Почему же ты один в парке? Ты потерялся? Или… тебя бросили?

Тот только махал хвостом в ответ. Мерлин снова протянул руку, чтобы погладить его, и ему в ладонь тут же ткнулся мокрый нос. Хвост завилял еще быстрее. 

«Надо же… Этот пес совсем маленький, но уже делает все возможное, чтобы выжить. И он прав! Нельзя сдаваться только потому, что иногда тебя не везет.»

Мерлин перебрался на ближайшую лавочку, снова взялся за гитару. Щенок последовал за ним, ловко вспрыгнул на лавку и устроился рядом с горе-музыкантом.

«Надо же, кажется, он радуется, когда я играю на гитаре! Неужели ему действительно нравятся мои песни?»

\- Эй, а как тебе идея спеть дуэтом?

_«Когда я открыл глаза поутру, ты была рядом.  
Пекла мне чизкейк.  
Sweet baby, да, ты моя  
милая, милая половинка_ _～_ _♪_ _»_

Щенок поскуливал в такт словам и выглядел абсолютно счастливым. Мерлин вдруг понял, что уже давно не чувствовал себя таким спокойным и умиротворенным.

Песик заставил Мерлина почувствовать себя лучше. В знак благодарности он решил назвать его «Мерси». Но, к сожалению, было уже поздно, и Мерлину пора было идти домой. Тут-то и возникли трудности.

\- Прости меня, Мерси… Мне не разрешают заводить животных у себя дома, - выдавил из себя парень, стараясь не смотреть в просящие щенячьи глаза, - Но я снова приду сюда после концерта СМС! Просто… Просто жди меня, ладно?

-У-у… - разочарованно заскулил щенок.

\- Спокойной ночи! – всю дорогу до дома Мерлин бежал, борясь с искушением вернуться и все-таки забрать белого песика с собой.

На следующий день, после концерта, Мерлин снова пришел в парк. Белый щенок ждал его на том же месте, где он его оставил, и радости парня не было предела.

-Иди сюда, малыш! Сегодня я принес тебе кучу еды!

Так продолжалось несколько дней – вечером Мерлин шел в парк, кормил щенка и рассказывал ему обо всех своих проблемах. Пес сочувствующе скулил, вилял хвостом, и под конец парню начало казаться, что Мерси на самом деле способен понять его. И он решился.

\- Ну, Мерси, сегодня я расскажу тебе кое-что, о чем не знает больше никто. Я уже сказал тебе, что играю в группе. Но мне очень хотелось бы, чтобы ты знал обо мне все. Только не смейся, ладно? Я, - он достал из сумки свой сценический костюм, огляделся – вблизи никого не было – и натянул парик, - Я Асмодеус Мирддин Третий!

Голос автоматически сорвался на рык.

Мерси злобно оскалился и зарычал в ответ.

\- Эй, Мерси, что такое?! Это же я, Мерлин!

Мерлин даже не успел понять, что скорее всего до полусмерти напугал несчастного щенка, как пес с рыком подпрыгнул и вцепился посланнику Ада в руку.

-Ты укусил меня! Меня, Владыку Демонов! Это я мучаю и убиваю, и никто не смеет трогать меня!

Пес с громким лаем соскочил с лавки, пытаясь вцепиться Асмодеусу в модные скинни-джинсы из GAP.

-Мерзкая шавка!! Ну и помирай тут себе с голода! – орал Владыка Демонов, убегая от разъяренной собаки.

«Ну вот… Я потерял единственного друга, и во всем виновата эта проклятая группа… Наверное, я был прав, решив хранить свою работу в тайне...» Мерлин штопал плащ, сидя на кровати, и боролся с желанием расплакаться.


	4. SINGLE

**3\. SINGLE**

В гримерке было нещадно накурено.

Мерлин поморщился, стараясь не тереть слезящиеся от дыма глаза.

Смывание сценического грима было сложной задачей, требующей полной сосредоточенности. В противоположном углу комнаты прыгал Гвейн, басист и дамский угодник, пытаясь снять с себя обтягивающий виниловый комбинезон. Зрелище было уморительным. Гвейнвыступал под псевдонимом white knight. Он был родом из Латинской Америки и выглядел как типичный загорелый голливудский красавчик. К счастью грим и костюм скрывали эти непростительные для металлиста недостатки. Басом он владел не блестяще, но на творчество группы это мало влияло. В конце концов, они играли дес метал, а чтобы делать такую музыку нужен был только энтузиазм. В действительности, знание нот, умение играть на инструментах и петь только мешало делу.

Мерлин уже практически закончил смывать черную краску с век, когда Гвейн наконец-то смог вытряхнуть свое тело из белоснежного куска резины.

Это прибавило ему энтузиазма.

Еще более энергичный и позитивный чем обычно, он одел наконец джинсы и теперь тряс перед Мерлином коробочкой с диском, прихваченным с горы одежды на полу.

\- Круто сегодня выступили, а, Мерлин! Ты прям монстр металла!

Любая похвала ввергала Мерлина в состояние крайнего смущения, а дифирамбы его творчеству в СМС к тому же и расстраивали.

\- Э-э… ну-у… спасибо, - промямлил он, потирая виски.

Гвейн кивнул и переключил свое внимание на другую жертву.

\- Эй, Уильям, тебе надо побольше тренироваться, чтобы соответствовать нашему грозному лидеру!

Уильям, барабанщик группы и по совместительству законченный алкоголик поднял голову и вперил в излучающую энтузиазм фигуру басиста тусклый взгляд.

\- Выпить бы, – провозгласил он и вернулся к изучению пустой бутылки.

\- Слушай, Уильям. Верни мне, пожалуйста, ту игру для приставки, которую ты взял у меня месяц назад, – Мерлин попытался привлечь внимание барабанщика. Он боролся с смущением уже неделю и наконец отважился попросить свои диски.

\- Выпить бы! – с нажимом повторил тот.

Великий и ужасный вокалист CMC тяжело вздохнул и стал собирать свою одежду с пола. Стоило поторопиться - на улице уже стемнело, а до дома – квартиры, которую Мерлин снимал в Брикстоне – добираться было долго и довольно страшно. Это был далеко не самый безопасный район Лондона, а ночной автобус останавливался кварталах в трех от места назначения.

\- Пресвятая Дева! У нас же сингл сегодня вышел!

Мерлин не только успел переодеться, но и сложить в сумку свой доспех, а Гвейн все еще суетился по тесной гримерке в одних джинсах. 

\- Эй, Мерль! Пиши нам скорее еще крутых песен! Попадем на радио! Снимем клип! Нас по телеку покажут! А?! Бабла огребем! Мы будем знамениты!

Казалось, еще немного и лицо Гвейн просто разорвет этой широченной улыбкой.

Мерлин усилием воли растянул губы в ответ.

\- Да, было бы круто. Пока, Гвейн.

Он помахал энергичному бассисту рукой и вышел из гримерки.

\- Не забудь купить наш диск, дружище! Я уже купил 5 штук!

Радостные крики Гвейна раздавались еще некоторое время, пока Мерлин брел к выходу из клуба.

Пытаясь пробраться через толпу фанаток, штурмующих черный вход клуба, Мерлин размышлял о несправедливости жизни.

Только что он был великим и ужасным Асмодеусом Мирддином Третьим, был обожаем публикой, а теперь он просто щуплый парень, пытающийся выбраться на свежий воздух. 

«Знали бы они кто я,» угрюмо размышлял он, пытаясь унять боль от удара локтем, проделанным какой то особо рьяной фанаткой, скользнувшей мимо него в открытую дверь клуба, «Все бы попадали на землю и стали молить меня о пощаде. Проклятые черви.»

Мерлин шмыгнул носом и, наконец, выбрался из толпы. Вылазка стоила ему оттоптанных ног и грязных следов на новеньких белоснежных кедах.

\- А ведь именно эти люди и купят сингл,- Мерлин пытался утешить себя по дороге домой.

Сингл. Огромный рывок вперед, к славе музыканта.

И он был бы счастлив, если бы не одно но. Он мечтал играть музыку для всех. Музыку, вдохновляющую своим звучанием, дарящую мечты. Но  Camelot  Metal City играли металл. Такой диск не пошлешь маме по почте.

Вспомнив о маме, Мерлин достал мобильный.

На экране высветилось ежевечернее пожелание хорошего сна и удачи в работе от любимой мамочки.  
Он улыбнулся. В общем и целом, жизнь была не так уж и плоха. Завтра нужно было обязательно пойти в магазин и купить диск. 

*

Следующим утром, хорошенько выспавшись, Мерлин погладил свою лучшую рубашку цвета спелого лосося, влез в любимые скинни-джинсы и направился в центр. На улице светило солнце, и он подумал мельком, что стоило бы посидеть со стаканчиком фраппучино и книжкой Вайсбергер в парке. Но первым делом, его ждал поход в музыкальный магазин.

К его удивлению, у входа в Virgin Megastore толпилось много народу и ему пришлось отстоять внушительную очередь, прежде, чем он смог войти.

Решив для начала найти что-нибудь для души, он направился к стойке с дисками Марайи Керри. Ее голос всегда успокаивал Мерлина.

Повертев в руках диск, он, восхитился как всегда потрясающе стильным оформлением обложки.

От созерцания приятных очертаний мисс Керри и мыслей о ее чудесных песнях его отвлек до боли знакомый голос.

\- Мерлин? Это ты?

Мелин медленно обернулся на звук. Нет, быть этого не может. Чудес не бывает!

Но, тем не менее, перед ним стоят сам Артур Пендрагон, золотой мальчик, лучший ученик колледжа и недостижимая голубая мечта Мерлина вот уже много лет.

Артур просто светился уверенностью в себе и благополучием. Его яркие глаза были такими же необыкновенными, как Мерлин помнил их еще с колледжа, золотистые волосы были уложены в стильную прическу. 

\- Как дела, друг? Не виделись уже сто лет!

Артур хлопнул застывшего Мерлина по плечу.

\- А я смотрю, ты все так же верен своим музыкальным вкусам!

Костюм от Banana Republic, аура благополучия и уверенности в себе – Артур был полной противоположностью смущенного и сутулого Мерлина. Именно поэтому, каждый раз встречаясь с ним, Мерлин превращался в еще более смущенного и сутулого, чем обычно.

\- Артур! Какая встреча! Как же давно мы не виделись…- он смущенно умолк и уставился восхищенным взглядом на бывшего одногруппника.

\- Да с той выпускной вечеринки в колледже, когда ты напился и…

-Нет-нет, прекрати! – прервал его Мерлин, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладонях. Чертова вечеринка и чертова восприимчивость к алкоголю. Артур расхохотался.

\- А ты все еще сочиняешь музыку? – Артур милостиво решил сменить тему, пока собеседник не умер от смущения.

Мерлин с готовностью закивал. Творчество всегда было его любимой темой разговора. Нежные, легкие мелодии, приятные стихи которые так хорошо подходят для чтения на романтическом ужине…

_«Убей, убей, родных убей!  
Убей, убей, всех убей!»_

Мерлин подскочил от неожиданности. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что эти ужасные гитарные запилы громыхают не в его голове, что кто-то и в самом деле включил на весь магазин новый сингл великой и ужасной группы СМС.

В нескольких шагах от него, у стойки с тяжелой музыкой, собралась целая толпа неформалов. Они энергично помахивали патлами и дергались в такт песне. Кто-то даже умудрялся подвывать:

 _\- Я террорист прямиком из ада!_  
Нет у меня ни папаньки, ни маманьки,  
Потому что я их убил!

Артур поморщился.

\- Слышал про эту группу,  Camelot  Metal City? Кошмар, правда? Никакого вкуса! А этот их вокалист? Рожа раскрашена, какой-то нелепый костюм… Во времена KISS это смотрелось забавно, но сейчас…

_«Друзей, подружки тоже нет –  
Потому что их я тоже убил!»_

Мерлин почувствовал, что его маленький уютный мирок рушится на куски. Если Артур вдруг узнает , кто именно играет эту музыку… Это будет грандиозный провал.

В колледже, на музыкальных вечерах Мерлин часто играл свою любимую песню про чизкейк и сладкую любовь. Артуру она даже нравилась. Убийства и расчлененка в эту пасторальную картину не вписывались.

Мерлин собрал всю свою волю в кулак и попытался перекричать свой собственный шедевр.

\- Может прогуляемся? Поговорим в каком-нибудь… э-э…. более тихом месте?

Сейчас или никогда.

Артуру явно пришлась по душе эта идея.

Он кивнул и, схватив Мерлина за руку, направился к выходу. Вслед им грохотали убойные гитарные рифы.

*

Мерлин был на седьмом небе от счастья. Он с колледжа мечтал о таком вот свидании, случайной встрече с предметом своей влюбленности. 

Они выбрали тихий парк вдали от шумной улицы.

Светило солнце, дул легкий ветерок, небрежно трепавший волосы – одним словом стояла идеальная романтическая погода.

«Только бы ничего не испортить», в панике думал Мерлин, вышагивая рядом с бывшим однокурсником и то и дело спотыкаясь на ровном месте.

Артур рассказывал о своей работе в звукозаписывающей компании, о модных тенденциях в музыке и встречах со знаменитостями.

Мерлин восторженно кивал и мысленно восхищался. Артур воплощал в себе все его робкие мечты. Престижная работа, хороший доход, светские тусовки и знакомства с сильными мира сего. Все, к чему он стремился.

Порядком запылившаяся влюбленность вновь разгоралась, заставляя его чувствовать себя счастливее, чем когда-либо. Под мерное звучание голоса Артура он думал о том, что никогда не осмелится признаться в своих чувствах, но, тем не менее, бережно запоминал каждый момент, проведенный в его обществе, чтобы потом, долгими вечерами, вспоминать это время… 

Из пелены грез его вырвал настойчивый голос собеседника.

\- А я завидую тебе, Мерлин, – провозгласил Артур, смахивая невидимую пылинку с дизайнерского пиджака. - Ты живешь, как хочешь, одеваешься как тебе удобно. Ты свободен для творчества!

На секунду Мерлину показалось, что он опять в начальной школе, и учитель открывает для него чудесный мир сарказма. Но одного взгляда на мечтательное лицо Артура было достаточно, чтобы понять – он говорит абсолютно серьезно. Это ошеломило Мерлина. Значит, есть что-то привлекательное в нем и его жизни, а значит, возможно… возможно, есть шанс воплотить мечты в реальность?

Он широко улыбнулся.

\- Да, знаешь, это здорово. Каждый раз, когда я пишу свои песни, я чувствую, что могу сделать мир чище и лучше. Нет музыки - нет мечты.

Артур улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Да, ты говорил это еще в колледже, я помню. Этим ты и поразил меня.

Сердце Мерлина описало счастливый кульбит в грудной клетке. Он просто не верил своему счастью. Возможно, был и не лучший момент, чтобы раскрывать свои чувства – после внезапной встречи в магазине – но ему вдруг показалось, что иначе не может и быть.

\- Артур, я…

Незамысловатая ирландская мелодия прервала его так и не начавшийся монолог.

Артур виновато улыбнулся и достал из кармана свой BlackBerry.

\- Извини, Мерлин, работа зовет! Может, встретимся на неделе, выпьем кофе и поговорим о музыке?

Мерлин кивнул, отрезвленный, но не верящий своим ушам. Артур хочет встретиться еще раз?

\- У тебя все тот же номер? Я позвоню тебе. До встречи!

Глядя в спину удаляющемуся Артуру, Мерлин ликовал.

Ему просто необходимо произвести хорошее впечатление на свидании.

Какой-то частью своего сознания он уже подбирал цвет обоев в дом, который он и Артур выберут, чтобы жить вместе. По дороге домой он то и дело проверял входящие сообщения.

В тот день Артур ничего не написал, но само ожидание наполняло сердце приятным волнением.


	5. PV

**4\. PV**

  
Мамино письмо – не ежевечерние мейлы, а настоящее бумажное письмо, чуть пахнущее родным Уэльсом и еще – старыми духами – Мерлин не открывал до дня, когда они должны были снимать клип.

Он заранее подозревал, что это будет испытание, пережить которое ему сможет помочь только материнская любовь. 

Он недооценивал Нимуэ.

Студия для съемки клипа была не маленькая и захламленная, как Мерлин ожидал, а вполне себе современная и оборудованная по последнему слову техники – по крайней мере то из звуковой техники, что успел выхватить его наметанный глаз профессионала, было выше всяких похвал. 

\- С чего такая роскошь? – шепотом спросил он у радостно насвистывающего Гвейна.

\- Это же госпожа менеджер, она может все, - улыбка его чуть померкла, но тут же засияла с новой силой, едва в другом конце коридора показалась она собственной персоной – в чулках в крупную сетку, короткой кожаной куртке из-под которой едва виднелась юбка и сапогах на высоченном каблуке.

\- За мной, недоноски.

В гримерке, где их в кои-то веки поручили стараниям профессиональных визажистов, Нимуэ раздала им сценарии. Гвейн едва пробежался глазами по тексту, чуть не повизгивая в особенно понравившихся ему местах, Уильям безразлично уставился в стену, и не думая знакомиться с планом действий.

Мерлин, с опаской глядя на ухмыляющуюся Нимуэ, двумя пальцами взял несколько листов.

Волосы у него зашевелились не только на голове.

*

«Милый Мерлин!  
Я знаю, как ты любишь бумажные письма, поэтому решилась написать тебе. Чтобы отправить его, мне придется взять у соседки велосипед и проехаться до почтового отделения – но за то, чтобы порадовать тебя, семь километров будут небольшой платой.  
Как твои дела? Как большой город? Я уверена, что лондонцы, вовсе не все плохие люди, как говорят о них. Мне кажется, что они, наоборот, должны быть добрыми и понимающими… но и без плохих людей ведь не обойтись. Надеюсь те, с кем ты общаешься, к ним не относятся. Но я верю в тебя, в твою способность выбирать себе друзей! Ты всегда был разумным мальчиком, и надеюсь, так же разумно выбрал себе компанию.»

*

Уильям попытался отхлебнуть керосина, которым он должен быть поджечь макет церкви, и загорелся сам. Режиссер, в остальном похожая на Нимуэ как две капли воды брюнетка Моргана, радостно заверещала, запретив его тушить.

\- Какая экспрессия! Какой талант! Настоящий металлист!

Мерлин был практически полностью уверен, что Уильям просто хотел выпить.

*

«Ты хорошо кушаешь? Не забывай есть больше овощей, особенно зеленых, это полезно для твоего здоровья. Ешь меньше жиров, животная пища не очень подходит для твоего хрупкого организма… ты помнишь, как несколько лет назад ты был таким худеньким и маленьким, что многие принимали тебя за девочку? Но овечий сыр сделал свое дело.»

*

\- Мне трусы надо выжать! – хохотала Нимуэ, пока Мерлина-Асмодеуса отмывали от кусочков плоти младенцев, которых тот только что рьяно пожирал на камеру. Младенцы были желатиновые, но чрезвычайно реалистичные и брызгали кровью и гноем, когда он яростно взгрызался в их несколько подгнившие тельца.

У краешка сцены жались длинноногие девицы в лаке, на которых призывно поглядывал Гвейн, изгибая собственное обтянутой леопардовым трико тело в выгодно подчеркивающие его достоинства позы.

*

«Пожалуйста, пришли мне свою фотографию, лучше с работы – я хочу показать тебя соседкам, а то они уверены, что я вру насчет твоего житья в Лондоне, а ты просто свалился в пропасть, когда пас овец.»

*

Последующий фотосет для буклета был не лучше; к концу у Мерлина гудело все тело, а зловещий голос зловещего Асмодеуса завывал не то в студии, не то в его голове, «ГРОТЕСК! ГРОТЕСК!».

В конце концов, в качестве обложки для альбома было выбрано фото с одним только Асмодеусом – с горящими на заднем плане крестами – держащим в одной руке отрезанную голову Гвейна (после окончания съемок тот, полный восторга, проигнорировал уже готовых отдаться ему моделей и, поминутно тыкая в обернутую в пакет резиновую голову пальцем, умчался домой играться).

*

«Веди себя прилично и будь хорошим мальчиком. Не то, чтобы я думала, что ты изменился в плохую сторону – но ты уж потерпи, материнские наставления должны быть сказаны, и сказаны как следует. Будь добр с детьми и уважай пожилых людей. Уступай женщинам место в общественном транспорте.»

*

Усталый и начинающий искренне ненавидеть всех и вся, Мерлин трясся в вагоне подземки, со всех сторон сдавленный потеющими телами. В позвоночник ему впивался чей-то локоть, а в промежность упирался рюкзак с книгами.

На освободившееся место, оттолкнув его, плюхнулась толстая – жирная свинья – девица, взглядом призывая его начать ругаться и дать себя обматерить.

« _Изнасилуй эту бабу_ », - мстительно нацарапал Мерлин в своем молескине, когда добрался, наконец домой, - « _И ту изнасилуй тоже._  
Ни на что эти свиньи больше не годятся!  
Изнасилуй!  
Изнасилуй!  
Изнасилуй!  
Изнасилуй!»

*

«И не забывай писать мне, малыш.  
С нетерпением жду твоего ответа.  
Целую,   
Мама.»

*

«Милая мамочка!  
Спасибо тебе большое за письмо!  
У меня все хорошо…»


	6. REALITY

**5\. REALITY**

Мерлин с самого начала должен был догадаться, что вечерний поход в Кемден – место скопления его собственных фанатов – не предвещает ничего хорошего. Но концерт Moon Kana он пропустить просто не мог. Эта японская певица, хоть и выступала в разноцветных париках, чем навевала определенные неприятные ассоциации, была его давним кумиром. Она не только со школы писала совершенно потрясающие с его точки зрения тексты на французском, но и была дизайнером собственной линии одежды. Когда Мерлин узнал, что она приезжает в Соединенное Королевство – более того, в Лондон! – с концертом, он чуть не расплакался от радости. 

Единственное, что несколько уменьшило его радость, так это тот факт, что выступать она должна была во все том же UNDERWORLD, но он пообещал себе, что не даст собственным неприятным ассоциациям испортить прекрасный (каким еще он мог стать?) вечер.

С некоторым смущением одев приобретенную в любимой ZARA рубашку с кружевными воротником и манжетами, он отправился на концерт. Тот превзошел все его ожидания, и через пару часов он выпорхнул из здания клуба совершенно окрыленный, напевая себе под нос, «Chocolat, chocolat~».

 _\- УБЕЙ УБЕЙ_  
УБЕЙ УБЕЙ  
Утопи весь мир в крови!

Путь к остановке преграждала группа патлатых неформалов, нестройным хором распевающих его собственный шедевр под аккомпанемент порядком покоцаной Ibanez. 

Напомнив про данное самому себе обещание, Мерлин твердым шагом обошел их и стал ждать автобуса. 

Между тем, импровизированный уличный концерт разгорался. Закончив «УБИЙСТВО», солист – смутно знакомый по концертам дылда с намалеванным на лбу KILL, заунывно затянул «Гротеск», а после объявил перекур, пообещав продолжить после. Собравшаяся вокруг него толпа возбужденно загалдела, периодически кидая презрительные взгляды на Мерлина и еще нескольких людей, рискнувших дожидаться автобуса в таком соседстве.

\- Вы посмотрите только на этого недоделка, - донеслось до Мерлина между взрывами смеха. 

«Недоделка?» - мысленно возмутился он, не рискуя вслух подать голос «Это я недоделок? Да сами они кто, жалкие… черви!» Чем дольше он стоял, тем сильнее распалялось возмущение. «Убогие идиоты, стоят тут, ржут как больные. Да Асмодеус бы их всех на сосиски покромсал! Изнасиловал бы, расчленил и сварил в котле. Или нет, сначала бы расчленил и сварил в котле, а потом изнасиловал. Или еще лучше, сначала…»

Мерлин сам не заметил, как ноги понесли его обратно к клубу. Показав у служебного входа пропуск в бекстейдж, он пулей влетел в гримерку, где уже были свалены, в ожидании завтрашнего концерта, костюмы и инструменты, на выходе снеся с ног и приведя в предынфарктное состояние зеленоволосую певичку.

Толпа фанатов отхлынула, как французы от Ватерлоо, когда, сжимая в твердых руках родную ESP и громыхая доспехом, Асмодеус Мирддин Третий появился перед ними.

\- Наши песни призвали господина Асмодеуса из глубин Ада! – заверещали фанаты, подобострастно падая ниц.

Асмодеус молча подал шнур от гитары ближнему к нему членистоногому и тут же ударил по струнам, вызывая звук, больше всего похожий на рев работающей бензопилы. 

 _-[Люди – куски мяса ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdLAr_6Lo6Y)_ – заревел он, терзая струны с яростью, с какой обычно терзал в Глубинах Ада людишек. – _Убийственная волна ревности и ненависти_  
Преступления горечью падут на землю…  
Очисти ее от старых уродов  
Сделай рабами детей  
Вот он – наш мерзкий мирок

\- Господин Асмодеус! Владыка тьмы! Владыка тьмы! Владыка тьмы! – хором завыла вся толпа.

Чувствуя, как темное пламя в груди довольно полыхает, Мерлин стал еще яростнее рвать струны, когда одновременно с жалобной нотой, которую издал ESP, когда чья-то твердая рука вырвала шнур из комбика, раздался резкий голос:

\- Немедленно прекратить! Что здесь происходит? Вы в курсе, что уже половина двенадцатого?

Перед Мерлином стоял констебль. Вся уверенность в себе, вся ненависть к людям и готовность топтать их как жалких червей, покинула его в мгновение ока.

\- Заткнись, урод! Иначе Владыка Асмодеус разорвет тебя на шестьсот шестьдесят шесть кусков! 

Мерлин в ужасе перевел глаза на резвого фаната – того самого, с разрисованным лбом - и тут же обратно на хмурящегося констебля и его не более радостную напарницу.

\- Я так понимаю, Асмодеус здесь вы?

\- Что вы, что вы, - залепетал он. – Я ничего такого не собираюсь делать. Мы уже закончили. Расходитесь по домам ребята, концерта не будет.

Фанаты с опустившимися лицами и полными надежды глазами смотрели как он, подняв гитару над головой шагает между констеблями. 

\- Неужели Владыка сдастся властям? – громко прошептала фанатка, шепелявя проколотой в четырех местах губой.

\- Дура! Сейчас он заведет их в темную подворотню, изобьет до смерти гитарой, а потом съест их печень! Это же Владыка Асмодеус, сразу после рождения он закричал, «убейте меня», ибо уже тогда знал, насколько опасен для общества!

От неожиданности Мерлин, чьим первым словом, если не считать «агу» и «брлыбрлы», было «мамочка», споткнулся. Занесенная над головой гитара описала сверкающую дугу и с силой опустилась на за затылок идущего впереди констебля, отправив того в нокаут.

\- Ааа!! Владыка Асмодеус грохнул копа! – радостно заверещали фанаты.

Помощница констебля ошалело обернулась.

\- Я не специально! – поднял руки испуганный Мерлин, но она уже вытащила из-за пояса дубинку и наручники.

\- Оставайтесь на месте, иначе…

Но, желая показать свою готовность содействовать закону, он рьяно рванулся к ней навстречу. Испуганно пискнув, полисменша покрепче перехватила дубинку, намереваясь пустить ее в ход, но исход решил чередной попавший под чуть загнутый носок железного сапога Асмодеуса камешек.

\- Владыка насилует бабу-копа! – заорал уже тысячу раз проклятый Мерлином фанат, видя как тот ерзает на кажется потерявшей сознание от удара о землю тетке.

\- Слава Владыке! Слава Владыке! Слава Владыке!

Хорошо хоть, полисменша была в теле, и он не сильно ударился.


	7. DECISION

**6\. DECISION**

Проснувшись поутру, Мерлин вспомнил о вчерашнем дне и ужаснулся. В кого он превращался? Нет, тянуть дальше было невозможно.

\- Да. Вот сегодня я все ей выскажу. Я решился. Я должен. Должен сказать ей, что больше не буду играть эту ужасающе грохочащую музыку.

Мерлин твердил себе это уже в течение полутора часов. Дорога до студии обычно занимала меньше времени, но как нарочно сегодня и шаг был медленнее и толпа плотнее.

\- Я ей сыграю ту музыку, которую приятно слушать.

Мысли о том, что Нимуэ и слушать его не будет, он гнал от себя. Но одной мысли о том, что госпожа менеджер может сделать, если ее разозлить, хватало, чтобы замедлить шаг.

\- Не будь тряпкой, - продолжал он уговаривать сам себя.

В плеере на повторе стояла "Beautiful stranger" Мадонны и, так или иначе, уверенность в собственной правоте росла. В конце концов, разве не сама Нимуэ говорила, «Дари людям мечты музыкой»?

Постояв перед дверью офиса пару минут, он решительно вошел.

По его ушам был произведен акустический удар (и только чудо спасло Мерлина от драматического столкновения с бутылкой, запущенной Нимуэ в открывающуюся дверь).

\- О, а вот и наш гениальный Мерлин! – голос Нимуэ легко перекрывал звуки музыки. Колонки подпрыгивали на полу. На столе лежала газета, на первой полосе которой была статья о нападении Асмодеуса Мирддина Третьего на двух полицейских.

Нимуэ с наслаждением закурила, не отводя глаз от съежившегося под ее под ее пронзительным взглядом юноши.

\- Ну ты даёшь, молокосос! Я впервые испытала оргазм от чтения газеты~ Такая история и была нужна СMC!

Дверь скрипнула еще раз, и в дверном проеме нарисовались Гвейн и Уильям, и Мерлин приободрился. Сначала ему казалось, что при разговоре с Нимуэ лишние уши будут некстати, но и пары минут в ее офисе хватило, чтоб диаметрально поменять свое мнение.

\- Классное представление, Мерлин. – заметил Гвейн, прямой наводкой направляясь к стойке с инструментами звезд дес метал сцены, что Нимуэ держала у себя в офисе. Менеджер милостиво разрешала им играться с этими реликвиями, тем более, что большая их часть была раздолбана до совершенно неприличного состояния (Асмодеус и сам, в порывах вдохновения, любил крушить своей гитарой колонки, - счета от клубов были чудовищные, но Нимуэ это даже нравилось).

Похвалы всегда сбивали Мерлина с толку. Но только не сегодня.

\- Я просто боялся, что меня узнают, и сделал это, не подумав...

Нимуэ всегда успешно игнорировала подобные ответы.

\- Благодаря такими происшествиям СMC подбирается к Королю Утеру всё ближе!

\- Королю Утеру?

\- Придурок! Если ты этого не знаешь, то какого хрена ты тогда играешь в дэc метал группе?

\- Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить…

Но Нимуэ уже не слушала его и предавалась воспоминаниям, переключив диск в музыкальном центре. Из колонок вырывались странные звуки – нечто среднее между работающей бензопилой и бормашиной. На этом фоне слышались вопли про смерть и убийства.

\- Когда я была подростком... слушая песни Утера, я открыла для себя мир дэс метала. Его творчество сформировало меня как личность! – мечтательно добавила она.

\- Кошмар. Творчество этого страшного человека? – Мерлин в недоумении смотрел на госпожу менеджера.

\- Ладно, в любом случае, эта история нас пропиарила, – не к месту подал голос Гвейн, пытаясь отвлечь начавшую угрожающе приподниматься из-за стола Нимуэ. Кинув Мерлину предупреждающий взгляд, она села обратно и щедро плеснула в стакан виски («Выпить бы», с намеком протянул Уильям, но был проигнорирован).

\- Но на достигнутом нельзя останавливаться... Ты должен написать новую гениальную песню, понятно тебе, недоделок?

\- Да, Мерлин, напиши новую песню! – поддакнул Гвейн, пытаясь одновременно преданно смотреть на менеджера и призывно – на Мерлина. От его перекошенной физиономии Мерлина передернуло.

\- Не буду, – сказа юный гений дэс метала, внутренне поражаясь твердости собственного голоса. - Я хочу писать такую музыку, которая вдохновляла бы людей на прекрасное...

\- Не ной, жертва аборта! – перебила Нимуэ.- Твоя музыка вдохновляет людей. На насилие. Прошу, ради меня, стань ещё большим психом! Расскажи миру про царство Ада!!

\- Но я не этого хочу!

Нимуэ потушила сигарету об язык и подвела итог дискуссии:

\- Ты не понимаешь, Мерлин. Ты так талантлив, что в один прекрасный день станешь монстром дэс метала и, может, даже затмишь самого Короля Утера!

Мерлин, поняв, что словами тут ничего не добьешься, нашел в себе силы пойти на крайний шаг. Совершив бросок через горы хлама, устилающего пол офиса – остатки декораций со знаменитых концертов – к музыкальном центру, он выключил диск. В комнате воцарилась непривычная тишина, которую разбавляли звуки пронзительных нот, которые Гвейн несколько смущенно извлекал из гитары в форме кометы. 

Нимуэ замерла, не донеся начатую сигарету до рта. На ее лице появилось выражение, не предвещавшее ничего хорошего. Мерлин, у которого, несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, кишечник скручивался от страха в морские узлы, демонстративно вставил в дисковод свой диск.

\- Моя новая песня называется «Милая половинка», – только и сказал он.

И заиграла песня.

_«Когда я открыл глаза поутру, ты была рядом._  
Пекла мне чизкейк.  
Sweet baby, да, ты моя  
милая, милая половинка _～_ _♪_ _»_

Разъяренный крик Нимуэ был слышен на другом конце Лондона:

\- БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ!

Сопровождающий крик удар в промежность пригвоздил Мерлина к полу.

\- Придурок, мать твою. Это что – музыка?! Да с такой музыки мухи дохнут! Иди на хер с такой музыкой!

Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах и, кажется, безвозвратно травмированный (носки ньюроков Нимуэ были армированы, причем, похоже, кевралом), Мерлин развернулся и заковылял к выходу.

Вслед ему донесся призыв Гвейна и Уильяма:

\- Погоди, Мерлин, не уходи!

Он захлопнул за собой дверь и отправился домой. И не слышал зловещего смеха Нимуэ и ее слов:

\- Оставьте его, пусть идёт! Всё равно в его жалком мирке больше ничего нет. Недоносок просто ещё не осознал свой талант. Я сама с ним разберусь.


	8. SOFIE

**7\. SOFIE**

На следующий день, после бессчетных часов отчаяния, обиды на весь мир, нескольких литров чая с ромашкой и как минимум десяти шоколадок, Мерлин внезапно получил смс от Артура.

Весьма лаконичный набор текста на экране мобильного гласил «Встречаемся сегодня, в 18  
Montpeliano на Слоун-сквер. Артур.»

Перечитав сообщение еще несколько раз для надежности, Мерлин сорвался с места и начал в панике метаться по квартире.

В такой ответственный момент нужно было преподнести себя во всей красе.

Он вывалил на кровать содержимое шкафа и начал придирчиво его изучать.

Через несколько часов мучений он наконец выбрал идеальную экипировку для свидания.

Простая, но элегантная футболка с цветочным принтом, которую Мерлин раздобыл на распродаже, узкие черные джинсы и любимый красный шейный платок от Vivienne Westwood. Последним Мерлин особенно гордился.

Аккуратно причесав разлохматившиеся от волнения волосы, он наконец закончил сборы.

Приехав на место встречи на 20 минут раньше, он нервно поглядывал на часы.

Артур прибыл ровно в назначенное им же самим время.

Мерлин был настолько поглощен своим страхом сделать что то не так что, пробормотав приветствие, отключился от реальности и пришел в себя только через четверть часа, сидя рядом с Артуром за стойкой и поглощая втору порцию малинового мороженого.

Сидеть в модном кафе, в обществе успешного и, что скрывать, привлекательного собеседника было пределом все самых смелых мечтаний Мерлина.

Еще через полчаса он даже набрался смелости завести разговор о музыке и своей новой песне. 

-Она называется «Малиновый поцелуй» - вещал Мерлин. -Я написал ее сидя в парке, вот, посмотри…

В порыве откровенности он достал свой молескин с записями и открыл на середине.

На бумаге ломаным почерком были нацарапаны слова к новому хиту СМС. 

Артур заинтересованно подался вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть написанное. Паника захлестнула Мерлина, и он стал хаотично перелистывать страницы.

Вчера на великого и ужасного повелителя Ада снизошло вдохновение, и он исписал добрую половину блокнота набросками к новым хитам. Чаще всего повторялись слова «убивать» «кровь» «насилие» а так же некоторое количество нецензурной брани, большая часть из которой была найдена на просторах интернета.

От неизбежной кончины от разрыва сердца Мерлина спас приятный женский голос, прервавший его паническую деятельность.

\- Артур? Какая неожиданность встретить тебя здесь! - Артур отвлекся от блокнота и повернулся к подошедшей миниатюрной блондинке.

\- О, София. Да, неожиданно. Учитывая, что я прихожу сюда как минимум 3 раза в неделю и 2 из них-с тобой.

Женщин, подобных Софии Мерлин видел только на обложках глянцевых журналов. Стройная, ослепительная блондинка .

Артур приветственно кивнул.

Мерлин напомнил себе, что открытый рот его не красит.

-София, позволь представить тебе моего друга Мерлина. Он музыкант, пишет замечательные песни.

Мерлин сорвался со стула, чтобы пожать ей руку.

\- Мерлин, это София. Она ведущий продюсер Ministry Of Sound, - Мерлин забыл, что можно дышать. София мило ему улыбнулась.

\- Очень приятно, - дрогнувшим голосом поздоровался Мерлин. 

\- Как вы познакомились с Артуром? Ты не похож на его обычных... друзей, - сладко пропела девушка.

Чувствуя, будто его ударили под дых, Мерлин, натянуто улыбаясь, выдавил:

\- Мы вместе учились в университете.

\- А мы с Артуром встретились на презентации диска лучших хитов его...

\- Кстати, Мерлин отлично поет, - ни к селу ни к городу вставил Артур, перебивая Софию.

-...который я продюссировала. Что? Ты певец? - она обратила на Мерлина более заинтересованный взгляд.  
Тот окончательно стушевался.

\- Да н-нет, я так, балуюсь только.

\- Вот как... - разочарованно протянуло было София, но тут снова встрял Артур:

\- Не слушай его, Софи, он отлично поет. В колледже весь наш курс заслушивался его песнями. Покажи ей свои стихи, не стесняйся.

\- Они не закончены! - отчаянно замотал головой Мерлин, в ужасе от мгновенно ронесшейся перед глазами картины: София открывает молескин на странице, где он дописывал начатый после съемок клипа шедевр "Изнасилуй эту бабу".

\- Ну раз не закончены... А законченные стихи тебя есть?

\- Полным-полно! - ответил за Мерлина Артур.

София уже откровенно посмеивалась.

\- Ну, тогда давай, спой нам.

\- Прямо здесь?

\- Нет, конечно, что ты! - Мерлин облегченно-разочарованно выдохнул. - На сцене. Я – хозяйка этого кафе. 

\- Она сама рисовала дизайн-проект! – заметил Артур и по-хозяйски положил Софии руку на плечо. Девушка была явно не против. Начавший заволакиваться розовым дымом мир Мерлина несколько прояснился.

\- Думаю, что в следующий раз займусь дизайном джаз-баром. В жизни надо попробовать все. Ты играешь? Тебе сейчас принесут гитару.

Будто во сне Мерлин с Артуром и Софией спустился на первый этаж и приблизился к сцене, где его уже дожидалась новенькая, показавшаяся ему божественно красивой, электро-акустическая Gretsch. Неужели мечты готовы были сбыться?

Мерлин взял в руки гитару и взял пару аккордов, приноравливаясь к ее непривычному звуку. Артур поднял вверх два больших пальца, и даже София улыбнулась будто бы искренне.

И Мерлин запел:

_«Когда я открыл глаза поутру, ты была рядом.  
Пекла мне чизкейк.  
Sweet baby, да, ты моя  
милая, милая половинка_ _～_ _♪_ _»_

Мерлин так увлекся, что не заметил тот момент, когда к нему подошла София и взяла гитары за гриф, резко оборвав ноту.

\- Мерлин, ты хоть понимаешь какой это...отстой?

\- Ч-что? - ошеломленно переспросил Мерлин.

\- Если собрался дурака валять, делай это в переходе. А так...

Мир дал трещину. На глаза навернулись слезы.

\- Дурака валять?

Схватив свою сумку Мерлин поспешно выбежал из кафе, не слыша, что ему кричит вслед Артур.

\- А-а-а... Это я дурака валяю?!- думал вслух Мерлин. - Так издеваться над людьми, просто потому, что ты популярный...

День был безнадежно испорчен.


	9. KARAOKE

**8\. KARAOKE**

Мерлин не понаслышке знал, что такое депрессия и уныние. Этим занятиям он посвящал без малого половину своего свободного времени. Другая половина была занята скаканием по сцене в боевой раскраске Владыки Ада.

Неудавшееся свидание с Артуром повергло его в чернильную пучину самоуничижения и жалости.

-Как он мог со мной так поступить? Я же старался... Проклятый папенькин сынок! Что он о себе возомнил, богатый ублюдок?! А эта стерва София...гореть ей в Аду!

После четвертой порции шоколадного мороженого, щедро сдобренного бренди из заныканной на черный день бутылки, мысли Мерлина скакали как стадо гиперактивных зайцев в весенний период. Алкоголь подогревал возмущение, и когда бутылка совсем опустела, Мерлин, высунувшись в окно, бессвязно орал проклятия в адрес блондинок, звукозаписывающих компаний и мира в целом.

Вконец обессилев, он свалился на пол, обильно поливая ковровое покрытие горькими пьяными слезами.

Увлеченные рыдания прервал жалобно пискнувший мобильник.

Сообщение от Артура пролило лучик света в пучину Мерлинового отчаянья.

Нетвердой рукой схватив мобилу, он перечитывал смс несколько раз, не веря своему счастью и моментально забыв проклятия, которые еще пару минут назад извергал в адрес написавшего.

«Привет, Мерлин! Ты так быстро ушел, что я не успел поблагодарить тебя. Ты замечательно спел! Я бы хотел услышать это снова. Может, встретимся?»

Судьба давала еще один сладкий шанс, упускать который Мерлин не собирался.

Чтобы набрать ответ одеревеневшими от отчаяния и алкогольных паров пальцами потребовалось не менее получаса.

В итоге Мерлин, гордясь собственным красноречием, нажал кнопку «отправить».

«Конечно!!!»

Ответ не замедлил появиться.

«О, я рад, что ты не обижаешься! Как насчет караоке? Я знаю отличный бар, Lucky Voice. Приводи друзей. До встречи».

Мерлин невидяще уставился на экран телефона.

Предложенный Артуром караоке бар был замечательным и достаточно известным в узких кругах местом.

Фраза «приводи друзей» в свою очередь вызывала панический ужас.

За несколько проведенных в Лондоне лет Мерлину так и не удалось завести приятных знакомств. Единственными мало-мальски подходящими на звание «друзей Мерлина» были коллеги по великой и ужасной СМС.

Отчаяние нахлынуло новой волной.

Гвейн и Уильям были не лучшим вариантом. Но выбора не было.

Утешая себя мыслью о возможном просветлении, Мерлин отправил им приглашения. 

Он с некоторым ужасом представлял себе, кого может привести с собой Артур.

После неудачного знакомства с Софией, Мерлину виделась то толпа длинноногих и златоволосых, злобно хохочущих моделей с обложки Vogue, то холеных юношей в дизайнерских шмотках.

Нехорошее предчувствие зародилось в душе, но он попытался прогнать его радужными мыслями о совместном счастье с Артуром.

*

Артур опаздывал. 

Мерлин посмотрел на часы в четвертый раз за прошедшие 5 минут. Нервное напряжение давало о себе знать.

С минуты на минуту должны были явиться коллеги по группе.

Мерлин потратил несколько часов на инструктаж по телефону. 

«Не матерится, не орать, не заправлять свитер в джинсы, не называть вслух свою группу» и тому подобные вещи, строго запрещенные на встречах с богатыми и успешными представителями музыкального шоу-бизнеса. 

Прибытие Гвейна на место встречи ознаменовал громкий радостный вопль

-Мерлиииин! Здарова, мать твою!

Мерлин вздрогнул и приготовился к худшему.

Гвейн был одет в умопомрачительную шелковую блузу, сияющую крупными бордовыми розами. Она неплохо бы подошла для пожилой соседки, решившей вспомнить боевую молодость.

Вслед за Гвейном плелся уже изрядно поддавший Уильям.

Думая, что хуже уже точно быть не может, Мерлин вяло поприветствовал коллег.

Как он будет смотреть в глаза Артуру, познакомив его с этими оборванцами? СМС были далеки от элиты шоу-бизнеса, особенно, будучи вне сценического амплуа.

Не то, чтобы кто-то их мог опознать. Но одна только мысль о том, что Артур узнает, что Мерлин это и есть великий и ужасный Асмодеус, заставляла колени Владыки Ада слабо подгибаться и мелко трястись от страха.

Из раздумий его вывел визг тормозов.

У тротуара остановился кроваво-красный Rolls Royce.

Двери машины приветливо распахнулись, и на улицу высыпали трое персонажей в поношенных джинсах и майках на которых с трудом угадывалась истертая от времени надпись «Manowar». В одном из них Мерлин с ужасом узнал мечту своих полуночных грез, ухоженного красавчика Артура.

С открытым от тяжелейшего потрясения ртом, Мерлин наблюдал, как тот небрежно захлопывает дверь машины, давая последние наставления водителю, между делом разлохмачивая и так небрежную блондинистую шевелюру.

Пока Мерлин переваривал увиденное, Гвейн со счастливым гиканьем уже хлопал по широкому плечу одного из мужиков, предлагая немедленно выпить за знакомство с «такими классными парнями».

Уильям заметно приободрился при слове «выпить».

Намечалась катастрофа.

Артур, разобравшись с водителем, заметил Мерлина и с широкой улыбкой приветственно махал рукой. Мерлину ничего не оставалось, как подойти.

Он сбивчиво поздоровался и, пытаясь не обращать внимание на контраст обычно холеного Артура с тем, что стоял перед ним, попытался представить своих коллег.

\- Эээ... это мой друг Гвейн... эээ... он бассист... а это эээ... ильям... мы иногда собираемся вместе и играем...

\- Во что? В ДнД или МТГ? – один из друзей Артура, громила с выпученными глазами перебил жалкие попытки познакомиться.

Вопрос завел Мерлина в тупик.

Он воззрился на Артура в надежде, что он расшифрует сказанное.

Артур хохотнул и дружески пихнул громилу в бок.

\- Не грузи, чувак. Это ж цивилы.

И, наконец, вернувшись в привычное Мерлину амплуа успешного воспитанного бизнесмена, пожал руку Лансу а затем и Уильяму.

\- Приятно познакомится. Меня зовут Артур, а это мои друзья – Леон и Гавейн.

Леон оказался высоким парнем средних лет, с редкой бородкой и длинными блондинистыми волосами, собранными в небрежный хвостик.

Громилу звали Персиваль.

Мерлин решил, что на свете не существует человека с более неподходящим внешности именем.

\- Его родители очень любили легенду о рыцарях круглого стола, – тем временем объяснял Артур. - Вы подружитесь, – обнадежил он Мерлина.

Мужик тем временем с неодобрением взирал на тощие мерлиновские ноги в скинни джинсах и розовую майку с веселеньким принтом.

Закончив ритуал знакомства, колоритная братия направилась в ближайший паб закрепить знакомство.

Уильям сразу нашел общий язык с друзьями Артура. Взяв по пинте темного пива, он и Гавейн стали обсуждать малопонятные Мерлину вещи.

Мелькали слова. Мерлин отчаялся понять их разговор, решив про себя, что это наверняка особый язык алкоголиков, понять который ему не суждено.

Гвейн воодушевленно рассказывал Леону о своих любовных похождениях. Леон серьезно кивал.

Мерлин подумывал о перспективах утопления в собственной кружке. Разговор с Артуром не клеился. Единственным вопросом, крутившемся на языке был, «Артур. ЧТО С ТОБОЙ СДЕЛАЛИ?!», но задавать его было бы нетактично. Поэтому Мерлин молчал и пускал унылые пузыри в свою кружку с пивом. 

Артур списал его молчаливость на робость перед новыми знакомыми и обращал мало внимания на душевные терзания Мерлина.

Образ Артура в мечтах всегда был связан с ненавязчивой роскошью, дорогими винами и костюмами от кутюр. Пиво, растянутые майки и нетрезвая братия неформалов в идиллию не вписывались. 

Похоже реальный Артур здорово отличался от Артура идеального.

Мерлин вполуха слушал как мужчина его мечты, весело хохоча и расплескивая пиво по замызганному деревянному столику рассказывает изумленному Лансу историю про то, как он с друзьями колошматил стенка на стенку каких то «тевтонцев» в чистом поле. Артур называл это «реконструкция». 

Мерлин решил, что после всего, что произошло, он просто обязан следовать своей мечте и наставить Артура на путь истинный. Он сможет помочь, и тогда они будут ходить не в темные задымленные пабы, а в модные кофейни, есть чизкейк и мечтать о вилле на Лазурном берегу. В пылу своих душевных метаний он абсолютно забыл о собственной работе.

После третьей пинты было решено наконец перебраться в караоке.  
Гавейн вяло протестовал, аргументируя свою точку зрения тем, что караоке – это для девчонок, но Артур был полон энтузиазма и обещал всем собравшимся, что Мерлин обязательно исполнит что-нибудь душещипательное.

Сам Мерлин был уже довольно пьян и мрачен.

Первая песня досталась Гвейну, который жутко фальшивя и подвывая, исполнил хит Леди Гага. Он получил 99 % попадания, что вызвало бурю восторга у Артура и его друзей.

Следующим был Леон, выбравший классическую рок-балладу. Мерлин даже всплакнул.

Песня закончилась и под нетрезвые перекрикивания и выяснения, чья же очередь следующая, на пульт неудачно нажали.

Бар огласили до боли знакомые аккорды. Мерлин потом долго не мог понять, откуда в караоке взялась песня великих и ужасных  CAMELOT  METAL CITY. Но было поздно.

Повинуясь силе привычки и забыв, кто он и зачем, Мерлин вскочил на стол, рыча и захлебываясь слюной, как истинный Владыка Ада.

Он настолько вошел в привычный образ, что не видел изумленных глаз Артура и его друзей.

После троекратного «УБЕЙ!!» и мощного гитарного запила, песня закончилась, и Мерлин в изнеможении свалился на пол.

Ошеломленными остатками компании было решено отправиться по домам. 

Артур, взявшийся донести бездыханное тело Мерлина до дома, всю дорогу ломал голову над тремя вещами:

\- как можно настолько плохо переносить алкоголь;  
\- как надо питаться, чтобы отрастить себе настолько соблазнительную задницу; 

И

\- как Мерлин научился гроуллить. Или он был гением вокала, или...

О других вероятностях Артур не хотел думать. Он по-простецки сгрузил отравленное алкоголем тело друга на коврик перед дверью и удалился.


	10. LIPLOCK

**9\. LIPLOCK**

Пробуждение было мучительным. Призывно тренькающий мобильник показался Мерлину самым страшным врагом. Могучим усилием воли он заставил себя подтянуть его к себе и разлепить глаза.

"Надеюсь ты не забыл, что мы договорились пойти сегодня на фестиваль волынки? Буду ждать тебя в десять у метро." 

Мутный взгляд на часы едва не заставил Мерлина подскочить на кровати, как на пружине. Единственное, что воспрепятствовало этому - количество алкоголя, плескавшегося в его венах.

А на часах, между тем, было уже девять двадцать.

Напичканый противопохмельными пилюлями по самые уши, Мерлин безнадежно опоздал. 

\- Не буду спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь, - хохотнул Артур, приобнимая его за плечи. Не будь Мерлину так плохо, он бы растекся по асфальту влюбленной лужицей. 

\- Напомни-ка мне, куда мы идем? - простонал он.

\- На фестиваль волынки, - ухмыльнулся Артур.

\- Ах да, ты же писал в смс... - осторожно кивнул Мерлин, замолкая на полуслове. - Постой, волынки?! О нет, я этого не переживу.

Артур ухмыльнулся, а потом и вовсе захохотал во весь голос.

\- Не переживаЙ, это была шутка. Я бы тебя в таком состоянии никуда не потащил. Пойдем посидим в кафе, а потом погуляем.

Через пару часов вчерашняя встреча с друзьями Артура стала казаться Мерлину дурной алкогольной галлюцинацией. Они сходили в крошечное кафе на набережной Виктории, потом в Тейт Модерн...

Артур купил в палатке одноразовую камеру-мыльницу, и они наделали кучу дурацких фотографий. 

Не будь Мерлин так очарован, он бы сказал, пожалуй, что это было идеальное модное свидание. Но он был так захвачен восторгом этого дня, что не думал ни о чем, кроме настоящего момента.

Когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, Артур предложил прокатиться на Колесе Тысячелетия.

Лондон развернулся перед ними сияющей панорамой.

\- Ну как тебе сегодняшняя прогулка? - спросил Артур. Его улыбающееся лицо отражалось в стекле кабинки, и Мерлин не мог удержаться от мысли о том, что он просто потрясающе красив.

\- Она была прекрасна... Спасибо, что вытащил меня - иначе бы я, - он не договорил, краснея.

\- Иначе бы ты весь день валялся в кровати, мучаясь от похмелья, захохотал Артур. - надо же было тебе так напиться! Даже мои друзья были в шоке - они было подумали что ты - мальчик-одуванчик, питающийся одним салатом и кофе.

\- Эй! - Мерлин шутливо замахнулся на друга, тем более смущенный, что это было правдой.

Артур с легкостью поймал его за запясться, запирая в крошечном промежутке между стеклянной стеной кабинки и своим телом.

\- А что, я сказал неправду? - приподнял он одну бровь, склоняясь к лицу Мерлина.

\- Так или иначе, ты не должен выпячивать мои недостатки, это невежливо, - смущаясь, ответил Мерлин.

В ответ Артур склонился к его лицу.

Их губы сомкнулись в поцелуе.

Все мысли выскочили у Мерлина из головы когда язык Артура, скользкий от слюны, проник в его рот. На вкус поцелуй был похож на пиццу с салями и чесночный хлеб, и Мерлин, до этого момента целовавшийся только с обоями, не смог удержаться от восторженного стона. Мерлин потянулся своим языком навстречу языку Артура, осторожно-восторженно трогая его и хлюпая. Он почувствовал, как по подбородку - то ли его, то ли Артура побежала слюна, и потянулся еще ближе к его телу. 

Одно из его запястий было освобождено, и рука Артура побежала по телу Мерлина, останавливаясь на его заднице и сжимая ее.

\- Кхм-кхм, - раздался из-за спины Артура голос, и он отскочил от Мерлина, вытирая рукавом рот. 

Они смущенно вышли из кабинки под насмешливым взглядом персонала и молча дошли до метро, стыдливо попрощавшись друг с другом на платформе. 

Укладываясь спать, Мерлин не мог удержаться от хихиканья. Кажется, в его жизни все-таки наступила белая полоса. 


	11. REVENGE

**10\. REVENGE**

Мерлину очень нравилась его квартирка, несмотря на то, что она находилась не в самом хорошем районе города. Ну, еще бы – он столько времени и денег потратил на ее обустройство. Сколько времени ходил по мебельным студиям, сидел в интернете, собирая информацию о последних веяниях в мебельной моде. А сколько ждал, пока отдельные части обстановки сделают на заказ! Но оно того стоило. В итоге он жил в квартире своей мечты.

Поэтому появление Нимуэ был очень неприятным.

\- Йо, клизма! – в кожаной куртке, из выреза которой выглядывал кожаный же лифчик, нимало не скрывающий ее внушительных прелестей, и такой же крошечной юбке, Нимуэ вызвала у Мерлина в первую очередь желание, спрятав в ладошках самое дорогое и жалобно скуля, уползти в район кладовки. За ее спиной маячили два лба – Эдвин, с лицом изуродованным шрамом не то от пожара, не то от черезчр частого тушения об него сигарет, и Седрик, с хитрющей физиономией последнего пройдохи и сальным взглядом, которым он Мерлина не переминул одарить.

\- Госпожа менеджер?! Что вы здесь забы- зачем?

Нимуэ потушила сигарету о дверной косяк:

\- Пришла кардинально изменить твою жизнь.

\- Обувь... Снимите, пожалуйста, обувь...- взмолился Мерлин, при виде того, как Нимуэ уверенным шагом прошла в гостиную, оставляя своими нью-роками черные полосы на паркете.

\- Fuck! Я покажу тебе, как живут настоящие металлисты. Что за вшивая комнатёнка? Пастельные тона?!

На ее лице было написано отвращение, смешанное с чем-то еще, что Мерлину определенно не понравилось.

\- Не вижу на твоем лице радости от грядущих перемен… но это временно. Ну-ка, парни! 

На лицах Эдвина и Седрика нарисовались одинаковые глумливые улыбочки. Они вытряхнули из внушительных размеров сумки, которую все это время держали, баллончики с краской.

\- Если вы собрались делать то, что я думаю…

Нимуэ закурила, полностью игнорируя его.

\- Даже моим друзьям нельзя здесь курить! – теряя остатки терпения и вежливости, завопил он, делая угрожающий – как ему хотелось верить – шаг к женщине.

Нимуэ опустила глаза на сжатые кулаки Мерлина и приподняла левую бровь.

\- Ну, раз нельзя, то нельзя, - ласково ответила она и затушила сигарету о его лоб.

Из глаз брызнули слезы. Совсем по-свинячьи взвизгнув и схватившись за лоб, Мерлин попытался по-свинячьи же – на четвереньках – уползти, но на его пути встали Эдвин и Седрик.

\- Это для твоего же блага, - не меняя ласкового тона, уверила Нимуэ. – Тебе просто жизненно необходимо переступить через недоноска в себе и стать настоящим дес металистом.

\- Хорошо, хорошо! – Мерлин попытался вырваться. – Я понял, все понял… Только отпустите, я сделаю вам чаю, и мы все спокойно обсудим... 

\- Вот видишь… - печально заключила она. – Это все голос недоноска.

Нимуэ взяла баллончик с краской и написала на стене, поперек репродукции Уорхолла: LIFE IS METAL!

Увидев порчу обоев, которые он клеил собственными руками, Мерлин потерял остатки терпения и желания урегулировать ситуацию мирными средствами. Иными словами он заверещал и стал вырываться.

Менеджер не слушала. Демонски хохоча, она выводила на стенах надписи про свою любовь к тяжелой музыке и жизнь в Аду.

\- Эдвин!

Поняв ее с полуслова, бугай оставил Мерлина в стальной хватке Седрика, и достал из сумки топор.

\- Пресвятая Богородица! – пустил петуха Мерлин. – Ч-что вы делаете?!

Его креветочно-розовый ACER, дело жизни трудолюбивых китайских рабочих, был метким броском пронзен насквозь.

Закончив со стенами, Нимуэ перешла к осмотру шкафа с одеждой и стопок дисков, презрительно кривясь.

\- Разве такую музыку слушают настоящие музыканты?! Это же шлак, а не музыка!

Одним движением скинув диски на пол, она принялась яростно топтать их. Затем подала знак, и Эдвин подал ей диск с записями Утера, которые она тут же загнала в дисковод. Квартиру огласили звуки музыки Ада.

Лежащий на столе мобильный издал переливчатую трель - пришел мейл от мамы.

«Мерлин, милый, ну как у тебя дела?   
Я в последнее время никак не могу до тебя дозвониться. Ты так занят работой в музыкальном магазине? Твой начальник наверняка прекрасный человек, но ты должен понимать, что иногда необходимо говорить «нет». Даже самым лучшим друзьям.  
Все никак не могла собраться с мыслями… Ты ведь не перестал писать музыку своей мечты? Я уверена, что ты когда-нибудь станешь известным певцом. Конечно, Лондон - это большой город, в нём сложно жить, но ты не должен отчаиваться! Все будет хорошо, главное – верит в себя и не отступать!   
Оставайся таким же славным мальчиком, как и был.  
Целую,  
мама.»

Нимуэ тем временем добралась до шкафа и зловеще рассмеялась.

\- Это же новая рубашка от BENNETON! Я даже не надевал ее ни разу… - только и мог, что безжизненно простонать Мерлин, глядя, как Нимуэ, глухая к его мольбам, кромсает одежду.

Закончив с гардеробом, Нимуэ развернулась на каблуках и встретилась глазами с Мерлином. Он был готов поклясться, что видит в ее глазах весело пляшущие язычки адского пламени. Ласково улыбаясь и пощелкивая ножницами, она сделала несколько шагов навстречу.

\- Пожалуйста, только не это! – не то, чтобы Мерлин так уж часто использовал свои причиндалы… откровенно говоря, кроме как для справления нужды и периодических размышлений об Артуре, он их и вовсе не использовал – но отчего-то подарок природы был ему очень дорог.

\- Снимай это девчачье шмотьё! – тон Нимуэ не оставил сомнений – ничего хорошего дальше не будет.

Липкие руки Седрика ловко избавили его от нежно-голубой в овечках домашней футболки.

Сделав знак рукой Эдвину, Нимуэ подошла к юноше.

\- Ну, детка, начнем твое образование!

Эдвин протянул ей бутылку виски и воронку, через которую она стала заливать в Мерлина огненное пойло.

\- Не убивайте меня... Перестаньте! Я не хочу...

Краем глаза Мерлин заметил, как приоткрывается шире так и не захлопнутая входная дверь, и в нее осторожно заглядывает Артур.

Как всегда безупречно выглядящий, в костюме-двойке и с сумкой Вествуд в руке, он явился Мерлину ангелом спасения в аду, в который превратилась его квартира.

\- Знаешь, Мерлин, от тебя я такого не ожидал,- протянул он, с удивлением оглядываясь. - Пожалуй, я на этом празднике жизни не к месту, – качнув головой, он развернулся и вышел.

После ухода Нимуэ и ее помощников, Мерлин приходил в себя. Квартира была разорена. Пентаграмма на полу, свечи, похабные надписи, ноутбук уничтожен.

Вспомнив последние события в кафе, Мерлин все понял.

\- Дьявол... Не прощу! Никогда!

Нет, музыку создает не любовь. "Месть". «Ненависть". Вот движущие силы.… Отомстить? Месть... Отомстить? Отомстить... или нет?!

Мерлин вцепился в обломок карандаша, лежавший под его рукой и начал писать прямо на и без того безнадежно испорченном паркете.

 _«Я накажу тебя за грехи_  
Я посланник из Ада  
Разорву твой зад на восемь частей  
Отомстить мне или нет?  
Отомстить или нет?  
Разорву на восемь частей!  
Отомстить или нет?»

Песня стала моментальным хитом.


	12. FAME

**11\. FAME**

На день рождения SlashDragon Records Мерлин идти, естественно не хотел. 

Тусоваться с... с такими же, как он? Вариантов было два: либо окажется, что "коллеги по цеху" - такие же несчастные, как и он бедолаги, закабаленные инфернальными менеджерами и рабскими контрактами, либо что "настоящие металлисты", которыми Нимуэ его постоянно пугала, и вправду существуют. В первом случае, Мерлин бы просто умер от стыда. Нимуэ похвалила его за "выходку с копами" (вычтя, впрочем, из его зарплаты сумму, которую пришлось выплатить пострадавшим констеблям) и пообещала рассказать "всем своим" о его "достойном настоящего металлиста поведении". Во втором же... об этом он вообще старался не думать.

Но желания - это одно, а выразительный щелчок пальцев Нимуэ - совсем другое. Внутренне проклиная свою судьбу, Мерлин последовал за Гвейном и Уильямом на сцену небольшого клуба, снятого Нимуэ в честь праздника, и без вступления затянул свой хит "УБЕЙ".

К середине песни, когда он уже избавился от большего, чем обычно, мандража и обратил внимание на зал, от сердца отлегло. Большинство гостей было людьми в возрасте. Одеты они были соответствующим образом - в кожаные жилетки и косухи, и в руках держали отнюдь не бокалы с шампанским, но над ним не смеялись. Взгляды были в большинстве своем благосклонные, кто-то даже одобрительно потряхивал головой, но в целом реакция была лучше, чем Мерлин мог надеяться.

Выдав на чистом энтузиазме короткую, но прочувственную речь (там определенно было пожелание Нимуэ почаще достигать оргазма от музыки, но Мерлин предпочел вычеркнуть этот момент из своей памяти), он сбежал в гримерку, где в спешке избавился от доспехов. Длинный светлый парик и сценический макияж не могли испортить строгий костюм-тройку из TOPMAN, и в глубине души Мерлин признал, что выглядит неплохо для больного на всю голову дес-металиста.

\- А теперь в зал, - радостно пропел Гвейн, ужом выскальзывая из трико. 

Ответ Уильяма был так же маловразумителен, как обычно, но прозвучал он определенно одобрительно (на фуршете обещалась быть дармовая выпивка).

Чувствуя, как дрожит каждая жилочка, Мерлин нетвердой походкой вышел в зал. В голове мелькнула предательская мысль попробовать стать по-храбрее с помощью алкоголя, но страх перед Нимуэ - хотя, казалось бы, какое ей могло бы быть дело до того. что он напьется? - пересилил, и он, робко кивнув официанту в черно-красном трико и лучадоре.

\- Ну что, сопляк, веселишься? – тяжелая рука Нимуэ упала ему на плечо, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом. – Пойдем, кое с кем познакомлю.

У Мерлина от такого даже фантазию закоротило, и он просто безвольно поплелся за уже порядком поддатой начальницей. 

\- Знакомься, молокосос – это кумир моей молодости, человечище из человечищ, мужик с бронебойными яйцами – Гаюс! 

Гаюс, вопреки неоформившимся страхам, оказался благообразным старичком с аккуратно разделенными на пробор седыми волосами до плеч.

\- Ну ладно мужики, оставляю вас наедине, найдете, о чем поговорить! – фальшиво захохотав и подмигнув Гайюсу, Нимуэ ласточкой упорхнула.

\- Ээээ… я Асмодеус Мирддин Третий, - пробасил Мерлин, кося глазами в сторону. Какая-то часть его задавалась вопросом, что такой приличный человек мог забыт на празднике дес-металистов, но в основном он просто сгорал от стыда, что предстает перед пенсионером (а мама всегда учила его уважат старших!) в таком непотребном виде. 

\- Наслышан, наслышан! – хохотнул Гаюс, хитро ему подмигивая, - «Утопи весь мир в крови», да? Отличная песня! Как много экспрессии – а именно ее и не хватает чаще всего молодым исполнителям. Вы же просто талантище! 

Мерлину показалось, что над ним изощренно издеваются.

\- Постойте… вы… это слушали?!

\- Ну конечно, юноша! – всплеснул Гаюс руками. – Конечно, слушал! – он подцепил Мерлина под локоток и повлек в сторону от двинувшейся в их сторону драки. – Кому, как не мне вас слушать? И я должен сказать, что преизрядно впечтален. Если уж растет такая смена, нам, старикам, можно уходит на покой.

Внутренности у Мерлина сковало льдом ужаса. «Нам, старикам»? Неужели этот доброго вида дедушка тоже когда-то..? Нет, не может быть!

\- Вы что, тоже..? – в ужасе воскликнул Мерлин, срываясь с ревущего гроула на свой привычный альт.

\- Тоже..? Ах, нет, нет, - благодушно замахал тот руками. – Какой из меня музыкант? У меня отсутствует главный для этого атрибут – талант! – «Вам же лучше», тоскливо подумал Мерлин. – Но я всегда был… так сказать… близок к определенным кругам.

Патлы Асмодеуса качались в такт словам Гаюса. «Кто бы мог подумать, что такой очаровательный человек окажется втянут во всю эту… гадость!» Внутренний голос тут же возразил, что сам Мерлин был вполне себе очаровательным человеком, а вот поди ж ты..!

Перемежая дифирамбы пространными размышлениями о будущем дес-метала, Гаюс ловко подцепил Мерлина под локоток, подвел к бару и заказал два шота текилы. Потом еще два. И еще.

Потом Мерлин плакался Гаюсу в жилетку о нелегкой судьбе своей личной жизни, размазывая сопли и аквагрим.

Потом, кажется, они заказали несколько шотов Б-52, потому что текила «не действовала» и необходимо было ее «разбавить». 

После Гаюс скинул элегантный пиджак от Армани и, сверкая профилями трех незнакомых Мерлину мужчин, вытатуированными на груди с редкой и уже поседевшей растительностью, принялся отплясывать на барной стойке.

Потом Мерлин к нему присоединился.

Хотя почти впалая грудь Асмодеуса и вызывала у нее рвотные позывы, Нимуэ одобрительно наблюдала за действом со стороны. Она была очень довольна тем, что ее безмозглый протеже задружился с человеком, который, несмотря на внешнюю браваду, заставлял волосы у нее на ногах вставать дыбом одним взглядом – с менеджером Короля Утера.


	13. TOWER OF TERROR

**12\. TOWER OF TERROR**

Тот факт, что у СМС есть собственный форум поклонников, вызывал у Мерлина смешанные чувства.

Он искренне считал это одним из важнейших этапов в жизни музыканта. Но интернет-слава и люди из других стран, скачивающие его песни, не тешили его хрупкое тщеславие. Пока СМС процветала и Нимуэ готовила первое турне, демо Мерлина в очередной раз отвергли. Его чистую, идущую от самого сердца музыку! Почему? Это не укладывалось в его голове.

>"Когда стальная башня пронзит полную луну"  
"Я снова восстану из Ада"  
"Ждите, повторяя мое имя"  
Что мг иметь в виду владыка Асмодеус??  
>>Мне кажется это пророчество о Конце Света...  
>>>Херня! Буть Армагеддн близк, влдыкА Асмодеус   
сказл бы что-то более дргое........ Нет, это  
зашифроване послание........

Про полную луну и стальную башню Мерлин провыл в микрофон после анкора, просто чтобы выплеснуть нерастраченную еще лютую энергию, булькающую в районе кишечника. Теперь, видя, как фанаты гадают, что могли бы значить его слова, он об этом пожалел.

>>>> Может, Асмодеус сказал это просто так?  
>>>>> Да кто ты такой вообще, жалкий червяак??!!  
Слова владыки Асмодеуса всгда полны глубокого смылса!!!!  
>>>>> Заткнись, урод, не тогосподин Асмодеус разорвет  
тебе зад на восемь частей!!!!!!  
>>>>> ^%$ $##(!!!!! @$ $ %^##!!!!1 *& &% ^$ и ^&&%%$$ а   
потом %&%$# &% и твою мамашу тоже.  
>>>>>> Я поняла!! Я все поняла!! Стальная башня -   
это башня Бритиш Телеком!!!1  
>>>>>>> Завтра полнолуние! Завтра Император ступит на  
землю!!!

*

Зачем он поперся к башне Бритиш Телеком, Мерлин и сам себе мог с трудом объяснить. Но чувство вины глодало внутренности и, на всякий случай переодевшись в туалете метро в доспех Асмодеуса и неровно размалевав лицо, он, удостоверившись, что никто не смотрит, шмыгнул в подворотню, откуда было удобно наблюдать за подступами. 

Ждать пришлось недолго.

Еще не стемнело, когда из переулков посыпала люди со странными прическами, в черной коже и пирсингах, разгоняя прохожих.

\- Вот она - Стальная Башня! - прокричал идущий впереди всех фанат с KILL на лбу. Телебашня выглядела так же, как и всегда - высокой, серо-бетонной, чуть запыленной - но по толпе прокатился захлебывающийся вздох восхищения. - А когда взойдет луна, явится Император!

"Какого же дьявола вы так рано приперлись?" - мог подумать Мерлин, но не подумал, потому что, несмотря на неприязненные чувства, питаемые им к собственной группе, фанатов он каким-то крошечным уголочком сердца почти любил.

\- Go to CMC! - прокричал кто-то, и уже через минуту все как один нестройно скандировали, - GO TO CMC! GO TO CMC!

Мерлин уставился на толпу. Он должен был догадаться, что этим кончится! В ужасе от производимого ими шума, он мельком подумал, что, возможно, стоит выйти к ним, пока они своими криками не перебудили всю округу, и даже сделал шаг из подворотни...

\- Император поднялся из Ада! - завопила особенно глазастая фанатка, обвиняющим перстом с длинным, выкрашенным черным лаком ногтем раскрывая его местоположение.

\- Владыка Асмодеус!

\- Я здесь, - ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как прогроулить приветствие и выйти к башне.

Стоящие по флангам, еще не закаленные его присутствием фанаты, начали слабо подергиваться от одного только звука его голоса, будто в такт неслышимой музыке.

Три дюжины пар глаз преданно вперились в него, ожидая чего-то значительного. 

В голову пришла внезапная мысль, что лучше было остаться дома.

\- _Я - адский террорист!_  
Вчера я изнасиловал мамашку,  
А завтра порежу отца, - от безысходности затянул он.

 _\- Я террорист прямиком из ада!_  
Нету у меня ни ни папаньки, ни маманьки,  
Потому что я их убил! - радостно подхватили было фанаты, удивленно замолкнув через пару строчек - испуганный до мокрых подштанников (что в латном доспехе было не самой хорошей идеей; цельнолитный гульфик и без того натирал в промежности) Мерлин взял темп в два раза быстрее обычного, решив по-быстрому, пока не подошла охрана, покончить со своим главным хитом и испариться.

\- _Друзей, подружки тоже нет -_  
Потому что я их тоже убил!  
Убей, убей, родных убей,  
Убей, убей, все убей!

За неимением гитары, Мерлин не придумал ничего лучше, как начать отстукивать ритм ногой по башне, и фанаты мгновенно приободрились.

\- Владыка Асмодеус избивает телебашню! О-о!

 _\- УБЕЙ УБЕЙ_  
УБЕЙ УБЕЙ  
УТОПИ ВЕСЬ МИР В КРОВИ!

Но у сапог был загнутый нос и прорезиненная подошва, - звук был слабый и больше подходил для слюнявой попсы, чем для дес метал хита. Единственным выступающим металлическим местом на доспехе Асмодеуса был гульфик, и, распаленный, он пошире расставил ноги и ударился о стойку башни, извлекая гудящий, чуть вибрирующий звук.

То, что надо!

\- Господин Асмодеус... насилует телебашню?!

BANG BANG, смачно разносилось по окрестностям. Солнце, не в силах более выносить необходимости освещать позор Мерлина спешно скатилось за горизонт, позволяя загореться прожекторам.

\- Ей… ей это нравится?! – испуганно-восхищенно прокатилось по толпе. – Владыка насилует телебашню, и ей это нравится!

Между тем, разум Мерлина унесся в далекие металлические дали, и он взялся за дело с чувством и фантазией. Кто-то из первых рядов даже вытащил блокноты, спешно зарисовывая позиции и тайминг, в то время как остальные затянули, оставив в покое заевший припев, последний куплет.

Громыхнуло, и небо разрезала ветвистая молния, заставляя фанатов и Мерлина сбиться с ритма на очередном «УТОПИ ВЕСЬ МИР В КРОВИ».

\- Она… она мокрая… - прошелестело по рядам в миг, когда небесные хляби разверзлись, исторгая накопившуюся за засушливую весну воду. – Владыка Асмодеус изнасиловал башню БиТи, и она кончила! 

Сознание благоразумно вернулось в момент, когда потек грим.


	14. AMUSEMENT

**13\. AMUSEMENT**

Мерлин в задумчивости брел по улице, проклиная самого себя. Когда его мысли не вертелись вокруг работы, они возвращались к одному и тому же моменту.

\- Он увидел меня в такой компрометирующей обстановке... Что же он подумает... Артур мне больше не звонит. И неудивительно – после такого..!

Немыслимо было представить, что после такого зрелища Артур ему напишет или позвонит. 

Его очередной праздник жалости к себе был прерван доносящейся из-за угла мелодией.

\- _Наш первый раз._  
Тот раз, когда   
мы любили друг друга, - донеслось до слуха Мерлина, заставляя играть романтические струны его души, и юноша смахнул набежавшую слезинку. 

И тут он увидел, что играющая уличная группа - его давние знакомцы, еще по колледжу. В вокалистке он узнал свою соседку и подругу Гвен.

А в толпе слушателей… в толпе он увидел…

\- Артур! 

\- Мерлин? - Артур удивленно повернулся на оклик. Увидев, кто его звал, он развернулся, собираясь бесславно покинуть поле несостоявшейся битвы, но Мерлин преградил ему дорогу. 

\- Артур, ты всё не так понял! Это... это была моя квартирная хозяйка. 

\- Мерлин, меня совершенно не касается… твоя квартирная хозяйка?

\- Да! Это очень страшная женщина! - Мерлин говорил сущую правду. - Если я запаздываю с оплатой, она делает со мной подобные вещи. Или хуже.

\- Вот оно что...- немного недоверчиво протянул Артур.- Тогда прости, что не помог тебе. 

Щенячий взгляд Мерлина сделал свое дело. 

\- Ничего страшного. 

Про себя Мерлин подумал, что удачно выкрутился и при этом даже не слишком сильно соврал. 

\- А что ты тут делаешь? - перевел разговор в другое русло Мерлин. 

\- О, я пишу статью для журнала. Little Sweet Girls - довольно популярная группа среди уличных исполнителей… 

\- Это так классно, правда же? - Мерлин искренне порадовался за Гвен. 

\- Да, здорово, что у Гвен всё так хорошо получается. - Артур улыбнулся.

Между тем импровизированный концерт был окончен. 

\- Обязательно приходите на наш следующий концерт! - прокричала толпе фанатов Гвен и улыбнулась. 

\- Они такие замечательные! - Мерлин всегда умел радоваться за друзей. 

\- Ну, раз тебе понравилось... Пойдем, поздороваемся с подругой. 

\- Не в этот раз...- смущенно протянул Мерлин. - У них столько фанов. 

Артур чуть растянул губы:

\- Знаешь, я недавно читал их интервью. Гвен сказала, что живёт по принципу: "Нет музыки - нет мечты". 

\- О, но это же... 

От улыбки Артура мир Мерлина снова обрел краски. 

\- Да, она услышала это от тебя, ещё в колледже, и до сих пор помнит. И именно потому она собрала поп-группу.

 - Так Гвен запомнила мои слова... 

\- И я тоже. Поэтому и выбрал такую работу. 

\- Ты, наверное, шутишь!

\- Ничуть, - ответил Артур и приобнял Мерлина за плечи. 

Мерлина как молнией пронзило, и он выпалил:

\- Кстати! А ты в субботу свободен? А то я снова собирался сюда... 

\- О, нет, я пригласил Софи в парк развлечений - ответил Артур. 

\- Софию? - переспросил Мерлин упавшим голосом. (А внутри запел Асмодеус - _Отомстить или нет_?) 

\- Ага, в парк развлечений - повторил Артур. – Хотя я не был уверен, что стоит… столько дел. Как думаешь?

Мерлин чуть не проглотил язык. «На что тебе сдалась эта гарпия?!» больше всего хотелось ему завопить, но он проглотил эти слова и растянул губы в дружелюбной улыбке. 

\- Конечно, иди! Там, должно быть, весело…

Артур изучающее посмотрел на него, а потом почти разочарованно вздохнул:

\- Ладно, мне пора. Завтра уйма работы, времени нет совсем. Созвонимся еще. Пока!

Озарившийся на несколько минут мир Мерлина снова потерял краски.

*

« _Для меня поцелуй твой так много значит,_  
Ты даже не представляешь...  
Поцелуй меня!»

\- Приходите на наш следующий концерт! – прокричала Гвен, закончив петь сладкую песенку про поцелуи.   
Как назло, ее группа выступала в парке развлечений, и Мерлин в еще острее почувствовал собственную никчемность. Он глубоко погрузился в свои скорбные мысли и даже не заметил, что начал говорить вслух:

\- В мире музыки я проиграл своей однокурснице, а на любовном фронте проигрываю гламурной девице, помешанной на тряпках и косметике. 

Жестокая реальность напомнила Мерлину о том, что коли уж следишь за кем-то надо вести тише – практически рядом с ним раздались голоса Софии и Артура. Они вели пространную беседу о создании звукозаписывающей компании, которая бы специализировалась на новых веяниях в музыке.

\- Что касается ретро-стилей... знаешь, Артур – томно протянула София, – мне кажется это очень освежающе. Устаешь от этих гитарных рифов и звуков ударных установок. 

\- Соглашусь с тобой – кивнул Артур. – Но все-таки есть некоторая оригинальность...

\- Да какая оригинальность! – перебила его София – Одни убийства. Это неоригинально. Хочешь расчлененки – смотри «Ночь живых мертвецов».

\- Однако, ты ничего не говоришь про фолк направление – Артур только улыбнулся ей.

Мерлин огорченно вздохнул: «Ну почему... я такой неудачник? У Артура свидание, а я за ним шпионю... Чёрт! Они всё время флиртуют!»

Он занял стратегически верную позицию – в кустах, рядом с остановившимися Артуром и Софией – и прекрасно видел их и слышал.

Парочку прервали.

\- Артур! Эй! – раздался окрик и Мерлин заметил, что в их сторону направилась Гвен, закончившая общаться со своими фанатами.

\- О, Гвен, а что ты-то здесь делаешь? – Артур умел и удивляться и улыбаться одновременно. (Мерлину казалось, что это явно привилегия высших слоев общества)

\- Что? Ты ее знаешь? – София нахмурилась. - Я недавно о ней услышала...

\- Мы вместе учились. Как и с Мерлином, – Артур обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

\- Э-э-э...- протянула София с сомнением.

\- Приятно познакомиться, – Гвен улыбнулась. - Мы "Little Sweet Girls".

Тут взгляд Гвен упал на Мерлина, прятавшегося в кустах и в это время пытавшегося сменить локацию.

\- О! Это же... 

Она развернулась и двинулась навстречу бывшему товарищу.

Ругнувшись про себя, Мерлин понял, что пропал. Поэтому, посчитав, что слежка за Артуром и Софией вряд ли стоит того унижения, которое придется вытерпеть, когда Гвен приведет его к ним и заставит объяснять что к чему, юноша рванул со всех ног подальше.

\- Эй, погоди! – прокричала Гвен. - Пожалуйста, Мерлин, постой!

«Меня не остановить», – думал Мерлин, судорожно соображая, где бы спрятаться – «Если Артур поймёт, что я за ним шпионил, мне конец...»

Пробежав зигзагом – как заправский ресивер, он скрылся в какой-то подсобке.

Гвен растерянно остановилась перед подсобным помещением, из которого с воплем ужаса выскочил зашедший туда рабочий. 

\- Не понимаю, он ведь точно сюда побежал...

Через пару мгновений она увидела выходящего из подсобки высокого мужчину в мускульном доспехе и кроваво-красном плаще. Он смерил ее взглядом, от которого все жилочки в ее теле заледенели, и прошествовал мимо. И тут будто черт дернул ее за язык!

\- Вы ведь Владыка Асмодеус, да?

Мужчина остановился.

\- Хм…а ты откуда меня знаешь?

\- Просто... Я ведь тоже музыкант, певица. Знаю всех новых исполнителей… а у вас такая оригинальная музыка. 

\- Хммм! – протянул Асмодеус, снова отворачиваясь.

\- Уф, уже скоро. И что-то я занервничала, - пожаловалась Гвен в пустоту, снова заставляя его замереть.

\- Чего нервничать-то?

\- Ну, знаете, просто я сегодня выступаю... впервые в настоящем клубе!

\- Волнуешься? Тогда... Спой. Мне. Здесь и прямо сейчас.

\- Но как же? Я не могу…

\- Если ты не можешь спеть мне одному, как ты собираешься петь целому залу?

\- Вы… Я… Правда? Да, конечно… Ох!

_«Тогда ты мне впервые приснилась.  
С того момента мы полюбили друг друга.»_

Гвен вдохновенно пела, подыгрывая себе на гитаре, с которой и пустилась в погоню.

\- А ничего, ничего так, – Асмодеус дождался конца песни и скудно зааплодировал.

\- Огромное вам спасибо, – Гвен счастливо улыбнулась. – Вы не представляете, как вы мне помогли..! Я…

Тут их обступили встревоженные подруги Гвен, очень удивленные, что она сначала бросила их ради разговора с продюсерами, а потом сбежала и от них.

\- Гвен! Куда ты смылась? Мы так волновались!

\- Ох, простите...

\- Скорее, идём! Чем ты только занимаешься? Лучше занятия не нашла, кроме как трепаться со всяки… - подруга умолкла, натолкнувшись на взгляд Асмодеуса.

\- Конечно…просто…я не знаю, почему, но Владыка Асмодеус... напомнил мне моего друга-старшекурсника, которого я очень уважаю – серьезно сказала Гвен, кидая на Асмодеуса прочувственный взгляд. - Поэтому теперь мне стало гораздо легче.

Мерлин, а вернее Асмодеус остался стоять в гордом одиночестве, когда девушки убежали.

\- Гвен... Она преуспевает там, куда я так стремился. Почему же я до сих пор в этом наряде и пою эти идиотские песни?!

Но вспомнив о цели своего визита в парк развлечений, он снова нацелился на свой прежний наблюдательный пункт – кусты и двинулся догонять Артура и девочек.

\- София – извиняющимся тоном начала Гвен, вернувшись - Простите, что я так убежала.

\- Хм-м...

\- Я правда так виновата! Просто я очень волнуюсь. 

\- Ничего страшного…

\- Гвен, я хочу сказать тебе – ты играешь прекрасную музыку, – перебил ее Артур. - И вообще, я еще с колледжа говорю тебе – с такими данными ты далеко пойдешь!

\- Артур… ты перехвалишь меня… 

\- Нет, он прав, Гвиневра. Может, мне стоит стать продюсером вашего следующего концерта? – легко предложила София.

Артур только улыбнулся и с благодарностью посмотрел на спутницу.

\- Гвен, удача идет к тебе в руки!

\- Я буду очень рада!

\- Тогда я позвоню тебе, – сказала София, записывая номер Гвен в свой молескин.

\- Хорошо, буду ждать. Спасибо!

\- Ну, до скорого.

Они попрощались, и каждый продолжил путь в свою сторону.

\- Ну, пойдём? – переключилась София.

\- Да, конечно – Артур взял свою спутницу под руку, и они продолжили путь.

\- Слушай, Артур...Я тут подумала… Почему бы тебе на мне не жениться?

\- Что-что, прости? – Артуру показалось, что он ослышался.

\- Хочешь, я буду твоей женой?

\- Что? Извини, Софи, я, вообще-то... слишком молод, чтобы жениться.

\- Не смеши меня, – София напустила на себя строгий вид, но потом не сдержалась и засмеялась. - Только не говори, что ты запал на этого Мерлина. Я и не знала, что тебе нравятся мальчики. Впрочем, все это ерунда. Я так прекрасна, что быстро вытесню его из твоей памяти.

\- Не прощу! Не прощу! – заиграло в голове у Асмодеуса (а это как всегда был тревожный звоночек)- Задушу, изрублю!! Кричи - не кричи, никто не придёт тебе на помощь!

Артур только засмеялся, услышав Софию. Та строго посмотрела на него, и юному музыкальному продюсеру пришлось придать лицу спокойное выражение.

\- София, я... Мне надо подумать.

\- Хмммм... Может, пойдём в кафе? – переменила тему София.

\- Да, конечно.

Тут-то терпение Мерлина и лопнуло.

\- А ну, стой! – прокричал Владыка Асмодеус, пафосно выпрыгивая из кустов.

София испуганно прижалась к Артуру, выпучив глаза.

\- Эй, ты! – продолжал он.- Что бы я тебя не видел тут, гламурное быдло!!

\- Но я... – дрожащим голосом запротестовала София.

\- Да по одному моему слову тебя утащат в Ад и разорвут там на много частей – выдал Владыка.

\- Эй! Хватит уже! – голос у Артура капитанский и все это поняли. - Ты...- начал он. - Да у тебя мания величия! Но под этим гримом и одеждой... ты просто трус, верно ведь?! А поёшь ты отвратительно. "Убей", "Изнасилуй"... Кто, как не трус, будет на весь белый свет орать о своей ненависти к людям? Музыка, она... даёт людям надежду, вдохновляет их. Это сказал дорогой для меня человек. «Нет музыки - нет мечты". И всё же... Почему ты поёшь эти мерзкие песни?

Мерлин подавился готовой сорваться с языка тирадой о наглости смертных, готовых пререкаться с ним.

\- Я сам не хочу этим заниматься. Я сам хочу...- произнес он своим обычным голосом.

Он не стал договаривать. 

Как по заказу хлынул дождь и Мерлин развернулся и убежал, оставив Артура одного под ливнем и осененного догадкой тайны личности музыкальной знаменитости.


	15. HOME

**14\. HOME**  
  
-Прощайте, мечты мои. Прощай,  CAMELOT  METAL CITY, – говорил себе Мерлин, пакуя чемоданы.

В новостях прошли сведения, что солист СМС – великий и ужасный Асмодеус – убыл на Родину – в Ад. 

На форумах, в чатах и ЖЖ фанаты писали огорченные сообщения – их кумир исчез. Они всерьез обсуждали процедуры вызова демонов, рвали на себе волосы от горя и громили музыкальные магазины.

«По личным соображениям я решил бросить группу. Пожалуйста, не ищите меня.  
Мерлин.»

Вот такую записку он и оставил на двери своей квартиры, перед тем как сесть на поезд в сторону дома.

*

Артур набрался смелости и вошел в квартиру. У окна стояла женщина в красной коже и курила. 

\- Хм... Извините... Вы ведь квартирная хозяйка Мерлина?

\- Что сказал-то, сам понял!? – женщина обернулась на голос.

\- Нет, ну... Я бы хотел спросить, вдруг вам что-нибудь известно...- начал Артур. - В последнее время я никак не могу связаться с Мерлином. Куда он делся? Вы не знаете?

\- А мне, откуда знать? – Нимуэ только фыркнула - Выбросил свои мечты и сбежал.

\- Мерлин… выбросил мечты? – оторопел Артур. – Куда?

\- На помойку – саркастично заметила Нимуэ, правда тут же добавила. - Он же гений! До него просто не дошло, насколько он талантлив. Ведь он мог стать героем. А у героя есть миссия! Миссия давать надежду и вдохновлять людей! – Нимуэ в сердцах бросила сигарету на пол. - Но всё равно... Вот ведь ублюдок! Смылся! Сбежал, поджав хвост.

*

Мечты о музыке рухнули, и единственным местом, куда мог вернуться Мерлин, был родной дом. К маме под крылышко он и отправился.

\- Мама, я вернулся.

Всю дорогу до дома Мерлин думал, что его мечту стать музыкантом всё-таки невозможно воплотить в жизнь.

\- Эй! Мерлин, милый…

\- Мама!

\- Добро пожаловать! Я так удивилась, когда ты написал, что возвращаешься.

\- Прости, я должен был объяснить…

\- Потом поговорим. Пойдём в дом.

И только тут Мерлин заметил, что на мать надета футболка с СМС. Такие футболки продавались только после одного из концертов группы.

Из окон дома послышались знакомые аккорды.

Сердце остановилось.

\- Что такое? Что происходит? – заволновался Мерлин.

\- Ммммм?

\- Какая-то знакомая музыка...

\- Эй ты, старуха! Какого хрена ты напялила мою футболку с СMC? Снимай немедленно! Испортишь ведь! Прибью! А ты, идиот, что стоишь и пялишься?!

Вот так и состоялось воссоединение Мерлина и брата его Мордреда. 

Мерлин помнил его маленьким еще мальчиком, трогательно подражающим старшему брату (ему, то есть), вежливым и хорошо воспитанным. Сейчас же он увидел немытое и лохматое кабанообразное нечто, машинально дрыгающееся в ломаный ритм "УБЕЙ".

С ужасом юноша подумал, что младший брат стал очередным фанатом великого и ужасного творения Нимуэ.

\- Мордред, нельзя так с мамой разговаривать! – Мерлин сделал попытку наставить брата на путь истинный. – И, кстати, почему это ты отращиваешь волосы?

\- А?! Кто бы говорил про прическу! Да ты с этим причесоном на член похож! Как пидор какой-то!

\- Да нет же! Это прическа «Грибочек»... – но Мордред, тряхнув перигидрленной гривой, уже умчался в свою комнату.

\- Он теперь всё время такой, – заметила Хунид. - Он даже в школу больше не ходит. И совсем не помогает по дому.

Получалось, что его музыка принесла раздор и в то, что Мерлин почитал неприкасаемым – в семью.  
Однако, пораскинув мозгами, он придумал выход. 

В последний раз. А потом с прошлым будет покончено – навсегда.

*

\- Неизвестный номер. Кто это ещё? – Мордред находился в недоумении – ну надо же, определитель не работает!

\- Ты! Тащи свою задницу на поле за домом! – раздался хриплый голос в трубке прежде чем отключиться.

После некоторых размышлений, мальчик решил проверить кто же такой умный звонил ему и, вооружившись обрезком трубы, отправился в поле. Поле было общим, и днем на нем прозаично пасли овец, но сейчас, ночью, оно выглядело как нельзя зловеще. Даже одинокая буренка, полусонно пожевывающая травку, будто бы поглядывала с намеком.

\- Ты кто? Ты где? - прокричал Мордред, нервно оглядываясь и уже жалея о своем решении выйти из дома. - Кто звонил? Выходи! Я тебя прикончу! – это была почти истерика.

\- Думаешь, ты сможешь... убить меня? – раздалось прямо за спиной у Мордреда.

Он в ужасе обернулся, чтобы увидеть Асмодеуса с перекошенным от злобы лицом (в темноте и без зеркала тяжело гримироваться).

\- Владыка Асмодеус?! Как вас сюда занесло?

\- Сегодня полнолуние и твои мысли вызвали меня прямиком из Ада, – на ходу импровизировал Мерлин.

\- О... Охуеть! – красноречиво ответил Мордред на это.

\- Ты не помогаешь по дому. И в школу не ходишь, – начал отчитывать «Владыка Ада» брата.

\- Я хочу быть похожим на вас, Владыка Асмодеус, – оправдывался юное дарование. - Я не занимаюсь такой фигнёй, как школа и работа по дому.

\- Идиот! Научись ухаживать за коровой и все живые существа будут в твоей власти! Вот что это значит... А косить траву... Это в будущем поможет рубить головы с плеч.

\- Э? Да ты профессионал в этом деле! – свои тезисы Мерлин сопровождал наглядной демонстрацией.- Учиться водить - тоже большое дело – продолжал вещать Асмодеус - Так тебе потом не составит труда угнать машину.

\- Круто! Ты все знаешь и умеешь!

\- Более того... – наставительным тоном продолжал Мерлин. - Сдав экзамены, я получил контроль над целым универом. А, пройдя обучение, стал кладезем демонических знаний!

\- Ого! - в глазах Мордреда практически зажглись везды от восхищения.

Думая, что хорошее дело все-таки допустимо для Асмодеуса, Мерлин совершенно упустил из своего внимания окружающую обстановку и был немало удивлен, когда их с Мордредом окликнула Хунид.

\- Ой, Мордред! Милый, это твой друг? – раздался ее тихий голос.

Мерлин вздрогнул. Случилось именно то, чего он боялся.

\- Ага, это Владыка Асмодеус Мирддин Третий, он пришёл из девятого круга самого Ада.

\- Да, далековато будет… - сочувственно заметила Хунид.

Мерлин почувствовал, как его порядком скукоженную физиономию окончательно перекосило. Он переживал, что мама его увидит в этом прикиде и сможет узнать, а ее беспокоило, что Ад дальше Уэльса!

\- Ну, может, тогда останетесь на ночь? – мама невозмутимо внесла рациональное предложение.

-Э?!

Не слушая дальнейших возражений, Мерлина в костюме Асмодеуса взяли под ручки мама и брат и потащили в сторону дома. По их домашней традиции никто не должен был уходить голодным. Учитывая, что для того, что бы переодеться в костюм короля метала Мерлину пришлось уйти до ужина, идея поесть была очень своевременной. Тем более что мама приготовила его любимые кабачки (тут он забыл, что Владыка не вегетарианствует, как он сам, а питается младенцами - и явно не кабачков).

\- Владыка Асмодеус, а я и не знал, что вы так любите жареные кабачки…

\- Ну... Вкусная пища смертных, не более. Кстати, ты должен уважать своих родителей. Кто еще примет тебя без вопросов, когда ты сбежишь из тюрьмы?

\- Д... Да! Как скажите, Владыка!

После еды дело дошло до просмотра альбомов с семейными фотографиями.

\- Эй, чувак! Это кто? Твой брат?

\- Да, он такой скучный и с этой причёской похож на член...- чуть смущенно сообщил Мордред.

В районе желудка булькнула обида.

\- Идиот! Это официальная адская причёска. Вызов общественной нравственности!

\- П... Правда?

\- Ты что, ставишь под сомнение мои слова?!

Через час они обнаружили отсутствие Мерлина.

\- Кстати... Куда делся Мерлин? – первой этот вопрос задала мама.

\- Да, куда это он подевался? Владыка смог бы его столькому научить... - Мордред заискивающе поднял на Мерлина глаза, и тот понял, что настала пора закругляться.

\- Так, врата Ада скоро закроются,так что...- Мерлин выразительно посмотрел на часы.

\- Да-да, Владыка, конечно. Заходите еще!

Но Мерлин уже не слышал последних слов. Он сломя голову бежал, чтобы спрятаться и переодеться.

\- Ушёл? – разочарованно протянул Мордред.

\- Похоже на то, – со смешком ответила Хунид, гладя сына по голове.

"Слава богу не узнали", – думал Мерлин, судорожно стаскивая с себя доспех в ближайших кустах.

\- Ой, что же вы не спите? - "удивленно" спросил Мерлин, со спортивной сумкой в руках заходя в дом. 

\- О, братан! Вернулся… Всё-таки крутая у тебя причёска! Как член! – тут же сообщил брату Мордред.

\- Что ты такое говоришь, Мордред?

\- Брателло, если бы ты вернулся чуть раньше, то мог бы сфоткаться с Владыкой Асмодеусом!

\- Кем-кем? – Мерлин старательно изобразил испуг и даже перекрестился.

Мордред снисходительно потрепал его по плечу.

\- Сейчас я тебе все объясню...

*

Через несколько дней Мерлин начал привыкать к деревенской идиллии. Сказать, что он забыл Лондон и Артура, было бы ложью, но на сердце у него было гораздо более спокойно. 

Пока однажды утром...

\- Мерлин, дорогой, пришла посылка от твоих друзей.

Удивленный Мерлин успел только хлопнуть глазами и промычать что-то нечленораздельное, когда Мордред до упора выкрутил звук на телевизоре, прилепившись к экрану.

\- Вот и настал этот день! День, когда сойдутся в битве Король Утер и Владыка Асмодеус из  CAMELOT  METAL CITY. Последний, впрочем, по-прежнему находится на каникулах в Аду. Вернётся ли он? Отпустят ли его из глубин Ада?

Мерлин стоял, как громом пораженный, И Хунид, вручив ему заклееную коробку, подтолкнула в сторону веранды.

В коробке были письма.

\- От Ланселота, – не веря своим глазам, Мерлин начал читать первое письмо.

"Мерлин!   
Когда я пришел в CMC, моей мечтой было добраться хотя бы до радио и поболтать с ведущим в прямом эфире. Но вместе с тобой мы уже достигли много большего. Если тебя с нами не будет, мне наверняка придеться стать официантом в МакДональдсе, а Уильяма примут за алкоголика и упрячут в лечебницу, а то и в сумашедший дом!   
Но, знаешь, даже это не так уж и важно.  
СMC – это же наша мечта. Мечта нашего менеджера… И мечта всех наших фанов. Пожалуйста, возвращайся до встречи с Утером. Мы ждём тебя.  
Твой Ланс."

\- Ланселот, Уильям! Даже госпожа Нимуэ…

Он продолжил читать письма.

"Англия уже принадлежит тебе, Владыка Асмодеус."  
"Прошу, надерите задницу Утеру и завоюйте весь остальной мир."  
"СMC - это наша надежда."  
"Пожалуйста, победите Утера."  
"Если нет Владыки Асмодеуса, мне незачем жить."  
"Благодаря СMC, у меня появилась мечта."  
"Выпустите новый альбом, умоляю!"  
"Пожалуйста, Владыка, возвращайтесь!"

\- Неправда. Это все неправда, – Мерлин чуть не плакал от досады.

Он даже не заметил как на веранду вышла Хунид. Она обняла сына.

\- Мерлин, сынок… У тебя какие-то проблемы?

\- Нет, мам, всё в порядке.

\- Ой, сколько писем… И это все письма Асмодеусу...

\- А! Должно быть, тот парень забыл их тут...

Мама строго посмотрела на сына.

\- Мерлин, милый, давай прогуляемся?

\- Конечно, мам.

Сунув ноги в калоши, он поплелся за ней в сторону церкви.

\- Знаешь, я впервые вижу твоего брата таким счастливым и деятельным!

\- Э?

\- Этот Асмодеус оказался хорошим человеком.

\- Хорошим?! Нет, мама, он не такой. Хорошие люди так не одеваются и не размалевывают так лицо. И не поют таких отвратительных песен таким отвратительным голосом!

\- Может и так, милый. Но Асмодеус своей музыкой дарит людям мечты.

\- Мечты? - Мерлин остановился.

\- Ну да! Мечты!

\- Хорошенькие же мечты дарит Асмодеус! Мечты об убийствах и насилии! - увидев, что мать собирается возразить, он только махнул рукой. - Однако мечты остаются мечтами. Они бесполезны. Они не приносят ничего, кроме отчаяния!

\- Неправда. Мечты ведь не просто так существуют. Да, жизнь бывает сурова и несправедлива, и не все мечты сбываются. Но мечтать нужно! Мечтать - хорошо и правильно! Вспомнишь о своей мечте, и сразу хочется двигаться дальше. А в моменты отчаяния и печали они, хоть и немного, но согреют твоё сердце. Внешность и слова не главное. Люди, которые вдохновляют других людей, достойны уважения.  
Мерлин обнял себя, отрицательно качая головой. Люди разные, Мерлин, и мечты у них тоже разные. Пойми это. Пойми - и прими.

\- Мама...

\- Да?

\- Мам, я, наверное, должен вернуться в Лондон. Прямо сейчас.

"Я вдохновляю людей. Прямо сейчас... я могу дарить людям мечты. И только я, только я могу вселить надежду в их сердца! Ждите меня! Асмодеус возвращается!!!"

\- Хорошо, - Хунид улыбнулась, а потом хитро подмигнула. - А если вдруг встретишь в Лондоне Асмодеуса... передай ему привет от меня и пожелание успехов.


	16. GRAND FINALE

**15\. GRAND FINALE**  
  
Сцена была огромной, и даже Уильям выказал дискомфорт, когда прожектор выхватил его и установку из тьмы. Ланселот, все еще скрытый темнотой, жалобно пискнул от обрушевшегося на него шума. Большая часть зрителей из сорока тысяч человек были фанатами Утера Пендрагона; их фан-база, хоть и собралась со всей страны, едва могла поспорить энтузиазмом с теми, кто для этого концерта прилетел с континента.

\- GO TO CMC! GO TO CMC! GO TO CMC! - скандировала левая, меньшая часть толпы, но их крики тонули в гвалте правой части зрителей. 

Артур, находящийся между ними, поморщился. Включился второй прожектор, освещая Ланселота в леопардовом трико с черными нетопыриными крыльями на спине. Он с усилием ухмыльнулся во все шестьдесят четыре зуба и слабал пару неплохих гитарных рифов, вызвав вторую волну воплей, существенно менее предвзятых. 

Зажегся третий прожектор, освещая центральную часть сцены. В самом центре в кругу была нарисована перевернутая пентаграмма, позади нее, поддерживая гигантскую световую рамку, находился огромный распростерший крылья дракон. Но перед микрофонной стойкой, увитой колючей проволокой, никого не было. 

Артур выругался в голос - Мерлин не пришел. Он не знал, на что надеялся, когда покупал билет и продирался в фан-зону. Что Мерлин, тихий и нежный, внезапно окажется владельцем пары железных яиц? Что как ни в чем ни бывало проглотит свою покалеченную гордость и заявится бороться за титул короля дес-метала с Утером Пендрагоном, его, Артура, отцом? Ага, десять раз. А потом догонит и еще Артура поцелует.

Тем временем, останки СМС, похоже, пришли в себя и начали играть вступление к УБЕЙ. Толпа зашевелилась. 

\- Владыка уже на пути! - пискнула едва достающая Артуру до плеча девочка, радостно подсовывая ему под нос свой iPhone, на экране которого была фотография вокзала Паддингтон, по которому размытой серо-красной кляксой неслось что-то, сшибая прохожих как кегли.

УБЕЙ тем временем дошла до соло Асмодеуса. С видимым всем зрителям ужасом white knight шлепнулся на колени, поднося гитару ко рту, но первый же аккорд был оборван четвертым прожектором, осветившем Короля Утера.

Зал зашелся в коллективном оргазме.

Утер, от которого Артуру и достались добрых два метра и косая сажень в плечах, был одет в самый знаменитый свой костюм, в котором он выступал годы назад в поддержку своего альбома FUCKINGHAM PALACE. На и без того широкие плечи была наброшена шкура медведя, чья внушительная пасть пыталась заглотить голову Утера вместе с рогатым шлемом. Через плечо была небрежно переброшена кастомная ESP в форме звезды.

На лице его не было пощады. 

\- Приди, Демон! - Утер воздел руки, подавая знак пиротехникам: скрытые по краям сцены патроны взорвались, выплевывая семиметровые столпы искр. Урашеная рунами арка между драконьих лап драматично осветилась, и из темноты вышел любимый питомец Утера (и заодно его фанатов), бык Пенетратор. Армированные рога зловеще сверкнули в свете софитов, когда злобная скотина повела носом и развернулась в торому СМС, стуча копытом. 

На какое-то мгновение Артуру показалось, что вся эта срежиссированная комедия развалится с грандиозным треском, просто потому что Пенетратор без всяких шуток закатает гитариста и барабанщика в сцену. Но под коллективный вздох тысяч фанатов еще одна тень метнулась навстречу быку. Тень эта была одета в латный доспех и блестящий плащ.

\- Владыка! - заверещали фанаты, одним слитым движением подаваясь к сцене. 

Асмодеус же перехватил быка за рога, заставив того от изумления присесть на задние ноги. 

Артур в молчаливом изумлении смотрел, как Пенетратор отползает обратно в арку, мало что не виляя хвостом. Судя по гневно исказившемуся лицу Утера, шоу шло не по плану. Слитым движением он вырвал из микрофонной стойки медиатор и ударил по струнам, снова привлекая к себе внимание. Его фанаты, в шоке наблюдавшие за Асмодеусом, зашлись в приветственном крике, нарастающем по мере его продвижения к центру сцены, беря аккорд за аккордом. 

Асмодеус двинулся ему навстречу. Руки его были пусты, и он остановился у микрофона, непринужденно наклонив его к себе и начав подпевать. Теперь уже все зрители орали, прыгали и трясли патлами, подбадривая своих кумиров, и Артур на мгновение ощутил себя частью Левиафана о сорока тысячах голов, неделимого, дышащего и двигающегося в одном ритме, ритме, задаваемом двумя идиотами в глупых костюмах.

Песня оборвалась соло Утера.

\- FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, - подвывал Асмодеус в рваный, убыстряющийся ритм гитары.

\- Двенадцать "FUCK" в секунду, - благоговейно прошелестела толпа вокруг Артура, не отрывая глаз от сцены.

альцы Утера с зажатым в них медиатором порхали по струнам, вырывая из них скрежещущий, насилующий барабанные перепонки вой; Асмодеус на одном дыхании гроулил в микрофон, отстукивая ритм запакованной в железный доспех ногой. 

Эта нога и принесла им обоим поражение. В какой-то момент подпрыгивающий на сотрясаемой от превосходящих рзрешенный порог децибелов сцене провод от одного из порталов попался на острый носок сапога Асмодеуса. Следующее же движение с треском вырвало его из разъема. Стоявшая на портале бутылка с водой опрокинулась и залила брызжущий искрами разъем.

Проводку замкнуло.

Подсветка в рунной пентаграмме, на которой стояли Утер и Асмодеус взорвалась, расшвыряв их обоих.  
Какофония звука, обволакивавшая Артура, оборвалась, чтобы смениться шокированной тишиной, через мгновение наполнившейся взволнованными криками.

\- Владыка!!

\- Король Утер!!

Кажется, даже обслуживающий персонал сцены растерялся, потому что мгновения тянулись одног за другим, но на сцене не происходило ничего даже Ланселот и Уильям застыли соляными столбами, практически не дыша.

Но вот роковой сапог эпилептически дрыгнулся.

\- Владыка Асмодеус!! - истошно заверещала налысо бритая малолетка рядом с Артуром, выводя его из оцепенения. Он заработал локтями, пытаясь пробиться блже к сцене и теряя из виду лежащие на ней тела.  
Тем временем, Утер тоже стал подавать признаки жизни. Опираясь на попавшееся под руки оборудование, оба поднялись сначала на колени, а потом, шатаясь, встали. 

В зале повисла тяжелая тишина, заставив Артура, пробившегося в третий ряд, замереть. Утер и Асмодеус нетвердо стояли друг напротив друга, потрепанные и закопченые, вперив в противника пронзительные взгляды.

Затем Утер сделал шаг вперед, сжимая в руках гитару. На какое-то мгновение Артуру показалось, что он собирается сломать ее о голову Асмодеуса, но вместо этого...

\- Теперь я готов уйти, - прошелестел он в свой микрофон, передавая гитару в дрожащие руки вокалиста СМС.

Прожектора полыхнули. 

Уильям ударил по барабанам. Ланселот взял неровный, но сильный аккорд. 

Асмодеус Мирддин Третий, получивший титул Владыки дес-метала не только от фанатов, но из рук самого Короля Утера, ударил по струнам.

Сорок тысяч человек, более не разделенные на фанатов того или другого, радостно взревели, когда их кумиры хором стали петь FUCKINGHAM PALACЕ, с которого для большинства из них началась эпоха дес-метала. 

*

Когда Утер ушел со сцены, теперь уже навсегда, парк погрузился во темноту. Никто не двинулся с места. Все ждали возвращения Асмодеуса, даже те, кто приехал в Лондон из черт знает откуда только чтобы увидеть Утера. 

И сцена осветилась.

Вот только музыка, которую он стал играть, была ничуть не похожа на творчество  CAMELOT  METAL CITY.

Даже искаженная электрогитарой Утера, она сразу показалась Артуру знакомой, а уже когда Асмодеус открыл рот и запел чистым звонким голосом, ничуть не похожим на свой обычный рык...

« _Когда я открыл глаза поутру, ты была рядом._  
Пекла мне чизкейк.  
Sweet baby, да, ты моя  
милая, милая половинка _～_ ♪»

Артур засмеялся в голос. Нет пары железных яиц? Ох, да Мерлин был похоже владельцем целого ведра! Вот так, перед сорока тысячами фанатов метала начать петь свою добрую искреннюю музыку, открыть им дверь в мир настоящего звука, а не отвратительного шума.

Какая-то часть его серда радостно заверещала, чувствуя, что эта песня - только для него. Что это признание, настолько прямое, какое только можно вытащить из Мерлина за неимением дыбы и пары испанских сапог.

\- Что это? - простонал патлатый парень слева от Артура, зажимая уши. - Что это за ужас?

\- Может, это брачная песня демонов? - ответил кто-то сзади.

\- Нет, нет, нет, не надо! - раздался плач с другой стороны, возносясь над разноголосыми стонами.

Прилетевший практически из ниоткуда бычок вонзился Асмодеусу прямо между глаз, заставив его выпустить из рук гитару и схватиться за лицо. 

В зале повисла напряженная тишина.

\- Ну что, дьявольские отродья, поехали? - рыкнул Асмодеус своим нормальным голосом, отнимая руки от лица.

По залу разнесся рев гитары.

\- _Я – адский террорист!_  
Вчера я изнасиловал мамашку,  
А завтра порежу отца.  
Я террорист прямиком из ада!  
Нет у меня ни папаньки, ни маманьки,  
Потому что я их убил!  
Друзей, подружки тоже нет –   
Потому что их я тоже убил!  
Убей, убей, родных убей!  
Убей, убей, всех убей!

Артур продолжил проталкиваться к сцене через дрыгающиеся тела. Во все стороны метались длинные патлы, выкинутые в воздух кулаки с оттопыренными указательными пальцами и мизинцами покачивались в такт. 

И вот - сцена. Не думая, что он делает, Артур уцепился за край, подтянулся, вскочил рядом с терзающим гитару зубами Асмодеусом и одним движением вырвал ее из его рук. 

Одна из струн жалобно тренькнула, обрываясь. 

\- Мерин, ты будешь со мной встречаться?

Щедро обмазанные черным глаза воззрились на Артура с выбеленного лица. Веки с густыми черными ресницами быстро опустились, скрывая на мгновение ярко-синие глаза.

Черные губы искривились.

\- А ты еще кто такой?! Капиталистическая свинья! - и Мерлин - Асмодеус! - вздернул килт Артура.

Оператор услужливо вывел на пятиметровый экран артурову татуировку с уточкой, а затем – как его волосатое колено ласково воссоединилось с лицом Владыки.


End file.
